Sora's Life is a Game: Rage Edition
by RebukeX7
Summary: A retelling of Sora's Life is a Game with the Kingdom Heart's 3 plot in mind. Cleaner story, better experience, less typos. Follow Sora as he finds himself, once again, faced with the task saving countless worlds. With his trusty Keyblade at his side, he must stop former allies from destroying existence. This time, Sora is going at it alone with only his rage at his side.
1. Episode Yozora

**[Update! Same Chapter just letting you know the print version _Presence: The Marked_ is now available as well! Hope you all enjoyed Rebukegeddon!]**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Kingdom Hearts…yet, still need to harvest more hearts. But I do own Presence: The Marked by L.J. Branch, available now on ****Amazon.**

**All support helps!**

**Now, how does the saying go? One more time but with feeling? **

**This is my story Sora's Life is a Game but reimagined with the KH3 lore.**

**Whether this is what is updated or the first version depends on you.**

**In this version you will get a higher quality story (less typos, less grammar fails. More stream-lined plot), There will be a total of 8 "Episodes." (With ".5" short chapters in between acting as epilogues) They will be Long chapters which will cover each arc without the need of a part 1 or part 2, and an overall better experience altogether.**

**Also, both versions share the same ending so honestly you won't miss out much.**

**Just let me know which you would prefer to see in the reviews.**

**BETAED BY: Will S. LaVi (I believe the saying is "Once more with Feeling" Lord Rebuke.)**

**This is why I keep you around Will! Learn something new every day!**

_**Featured BGMs:**_

_**Simple and Clean (Fast version) – Birth By Sleep OST**_

_**Fight Back - Neffex**_

**Episode 0: Yozora**

**-Realm of Darkness-**

"…_**ra.."**_

"…_**ora…!"**_

"_**Yozora!" **_

Sky blue eyes snapped open in alarm as a young brunette male sat up instantly. His heart thundered in his chest as he looked around at the deserted beach quickly, as if he expected an enemy attack. However, when no such threat could be found he allowed his nerves to calm.

"_**Finally. I thought you were going to sleep the day away."**_

With an eyeroll, Yozora moved to the edge of the shore and sat down so that he could look down into the water. However, instead of seeing his reflection like others would, he saw what could best be described as a feminine shadow. Her short hair, her skin, and her sclera were all pitch black. Her irises were a glowing red that matched the crimson light he could see in her mouth when she spoke.

"Day, you know you and the old man keep mentioning that word as if I am supposed to know what it means or something." Yozora said as he raised an eyebrow and the strange creature paused as if considering his words.

"_**Well for you, I suppose you never knew what day was. This darkness is all that you know."**_

"I'm starting to think that this darkness is all that there _is." _Yozora said with a derisive snort. "You and the old man can tell me all of the stories about these other worlds that you want, but we both know they are just that, Rage, stories."

"_**Now don't be like that, Zora, the old man said that once you're ready you will go out and see the worlds for yourself." **_The being known as Rage responded as Yozora scoffed.

"And when will that be!? I've been on this beach forever, following his lessons, and no matter how strong I get, it's never enough!" Yozora growled, his blue eyes turning red as wisps of darkness formed around his body.

"_**Probably because after all this time you still have the emotional control of a toddler, not that you even know what that is." **_Rage said sarcastically. _**"Calm down, as much as I love it when you feed me, the last thing we need is for the old man to push back your departure date even further because of your shitty temper."**_

"Sorry." Yozora apologized as he closed his eyes and forced back his anger.

"_**You can't remember anything before this realm but I was there. I was there and bore witness to an unspeakable treachery." **_Rage said patiently. _**"The old man has his reasons, especially if this is how you act when faced with a little irritation."**_

"I'm just tired of not having any answers."

"_**Understandable, but remember, you will get them when time is right. I wish I could tell you but I promised the geezer that I'd let him handle it. Speaking of that, it's almost time for your lessons, maybe you will get an answer or two this time? That's if you actually managed to give an S grade performance."**_

"Maybe you're right."

"_**I'm always right." **_Rage said proudly as she puffed her chest proudly, and Yozora couldn't help but note that the crimson heart emblem that rests above her bust seemed to shine a bit brighter than usual. _**"Now got get that S and remember, I'm always with you." **_Rage said as she pressed her hand up against the surface of the darkened water. _**"Two souls…"**_

"…one heart." Yozora said as he pressed his hand against the water, right above hers. Rage smiled before her image vanished as a scorching yet comfortable sensation filled Yozora's chest. Standing up, Yozora dusted the sand off of his clothes before he turned to face a cliff in the distance where he saw a small silhouette standing.

**-Later-**

As Yozora made his way up the cliff he saw dozens of rusted key-shaped weapons. Lazily, Yozora pried one from the ground and slung it over his shoulder as he made it to his destination. Now atop of the cliff, Yozora looked forward to find a tall bald bearded man with dark skin gazing out at the moon with his hands folded behind his back.

"You're almost late." The old man said, which made Yozora smirk.

"But I'm not."

"Yes, and I suppose I have Rage to thank for that?" The old man mused, which made Yozora pout.

"Hey, I can be punctual!" Yozora protested only for the old man to snort, clearly not believing that in the slightest.

"I'll believe that when you can actually give me a performance worthy of a keyblade master." The old man said as he turned to face Yozora, gazing at him hard with his golden eyes.

"Well get ready to eat your words because that day? That's today!" Yozora said proudly as he aimed the rusted keyblade at his soon to be opponent. "Master Xehanort, today is the day I win!"

"Is that so? Well then, enough talking. Show me what you've learned!"

**BGM: Simple and Clean (Fast version)- Birth By Sleep OST**

Yozora's eyes widened in alarm as he found himself instantly surrounded by dozens of keyblades that floated around him and created a dome of impending destruction. Before he could even blink, they all crashed into him with enough force to shake the cliff and obscure him in a cloud of dust.

"Hmph, oh how you've grown." Xehanort said as the dust settled and revealed a crouching Yozora who's body was covered in a dark aura that prevented the blades from piercing him. With a roar Yozora forced himself to his feet as the aura exploded from his body and scattered the keyblades across the battlefield. "Come, boy." Xehanort said as he removed his hands from behind his back and summoned his keyblade to his hand.

Yozora ran forward instantly as the scattered keyblades shot toward him. As he ran, Yozora batted each away with ease before he leapt up and descended upon Xehanort with a powerful earth-shattering slash. However, Xehanort simply parried it before he punched Yozora in his stomach with his free hand. This sent Yozora flying back but he quickly recovered and landed on his feet in a crouch.

"Back at you!" Yozora shouted as he shot forward and released a counter assault on Xehanort. Though the keyblade master parried all of the attacks, he found himself pushed back off of the cliff by Yozora's brute strength alone.

"I daresay, somewhere behind all of this power is actual _skill." _ Xehanort chuckled as the fight moved to the skies. Immediately, the two shot toward each other, their weapons slamming against each other with enough force to send a ripple throughout the ocean beneath them. As their keyblades struggled for dominance, they glared into each other's eyes. "There, there is the look I was so familiar with."

"What?" Yozora asked, his eyes widening in confusion and Xehanort used this moment of distraction to turn the battle in his favor. Knocking Yozora's weapon to the side, Xehanort began to release a flurry of strikes that Yozora was only just barely able to avoid. Though he was old, he was far from weak and eventually slammed his boot into Yozora's chest, which sent the younger man down to the ocean. Yozora's body skipped across its surface a few times before he recovered and instantly shot back up at Xehanort, with both of his hands gripping his weapon tightly.

"Show me how you'd deal with this." Xehanort said as his body floated in front of the moon as a torrent of broken keyblades flew up from behind him and shot down toward Yozora. Gritting his teeth, Yozora glared at the weapons as he got them all into his line of sight.

**[Shotlock: MAX!]**

Yozora's keyblade was engulfed in an aura of darkness as time slowed to a crawl. With an unparalleled ferocity, Yozora tore through each of the keyblades. Yozora cleaved each in half as he met Xehanort overwhelming offense with one of his own.

"Not bad, but you must work on your tunnel vision." Xehanort said as Yozora tore through the last one. When Yozora looked up, his eyes widened when he could no longer spot his master. A chill went down his spine as he turned around just in time to block a powerful strike from Xehanort whose keyblade was also shrouded in darkness. It was only because of his quick reaction speed that Yozora survived.

The same could not be said about his keyblade.

The force of Xehanort's attack shattered Yozora's keyblade and sent him crashing down into the ocean. The air immediately left Yozora's mouth in a rush of bubbles after he found himself submerged in the dark waters. His vision darkened as his body continued to rapidly descend into the ocean. When he hit the bottom, his body bounced and floated up. Yozora looked on in confusion when instead of seeing sand and dirt at the ocean floor, he found himself staring at a stained-glass mural of…

…himself?

**BGM: END**

Though his clothes were different, Yozora knew immediately that the mural was depicting himself who seemed to be locked in some sort of slumber. It was then something else caught his eye, something that was stabbed into to mural.

A keyblade.

Though unlike the one's he was used to seeing, this one looked as well kept as Master Xehanort's. It had a simple design, sporting a simple silver key shaped blade with teeth that resembled a crown. Its handle was golden and the silver chain had a mouse-shaped emblem at its end.

"_**You just going to stare at it!? Pick it up! The fight is still going on!" **_Rage boomed and Yozora watched as she materialized in front of the keyblade.

**BGM: Fight Back- Neffex**

"_**Well!? That bastard went for the kill! You going to let him get away with that?" **_Rage question angrily as she gripped the blade. It was then Yozora felt the burning in his chest intensify. _**"That's what I thought! Don't just take that, fucking fight back!"**_

Yozora's hand reached out to the blade instantly.

**-With Xehanort-**

"Oh?" Xehanort questioned as a large whirlpool appeared in the ocean, forcing the water separate which allowed him gaze down at the ocean floor. A grin split his face when he saw Yozora crouched before the Kingdom Key on top of his mural. "That's it, let the rage take over." Xehanort said as Yozora's eyes shone red while cracks began to form across the mural. Before it completely shattered, Xehanort swore he saw the slumbering boy depicted open its eyes which were also filled with a crimson light.

**[Rage Mode: Activated!]**

Yozora's screams turned into a roared that shook the realm itself as he succumbed to the darkness.

"_**That's it feed me, give me everything! Lose yourself!" **_ Rage roared as Xehanort aimed his keyblade at Yozora.

"There! That's it! Show me the power born from betrayal–" Xehanort stopped when a beam of crimson light shot past him faster than he could react. Eyes wide, he shakily glanced back to find Yozora behind him with his back toward him. Xehanort also saw his own keyblade behind him which confused him until he realized that he had been relieved of his right arm. Biting back a scream, Xehanort summoned his keyblade to his free hand and shot up at Yozora only for him to vanish into thin air with his pure speed alone. Feeling a dark presence behind him, Xehanort was unable to defend himself when a powerful kick to his side shattered his ribs and sent him flying back.

"_**That's no where near enough, more!" **_Rage boomed as Yozora felt his power grow.

"_**Curaga!"**_Xehanort shouted as his light restored his body. This proved to matter little however as Yozora released a roar powerful enough to send him crashing into the side of the cliff, shattering it and many of his bones in the process. Xehanort dropped his blade in pain before a crimson beam of light slammed into him from the side and knocked him back up into the air. From every direction the beam continued to slam into him, knocking him higher and higher into the air until the beam shot past him and stopped in front of the moon. When the light dispersed Yozora could be seen in front of the moon, bathed in its light as his darkness covered Kingdom Key was cocked back.

"_**Do it Yozora!" **_Rage shouted as Yozora's body was engulfed by the crimson energy before he shot down at Xehanort, forming a beam of light that slammed into his chest and sent him crashing down to the sandy shore below. Upon impact, a dome of crimson energy erupted that rose far above where the cliff once stood and continued to spread out engulfing everything in sight.

**BGM: END**

Eventually when the light died down, Yozora fell to his knees and stabbed the Kingdom Key into the ground before him to brace himself. As he panted, the darkness dissipated from around him as he returned to his normal state. Tiredly, Yozora looked up weakly at the broken form of his master, idly wondering how in the world he was still alive.

"Well…look at that." Xehanort said his keyblade fell between them, broken into fragments. "Looks like it's your win, Yozora."

**Y**

**O**

**Z**

**O**

**R**

**A**

Yozora looked on in confusion as his name appeared in front of him vertically, each letter forged from light.

"It's time I returned this to you." Xehanort said weakly before what appeared to be a small sphere of light appeared from his chest, nearly blinding Yozora with its intensity.

"What…what is that?" Yozora asked in confusion.

"A piece of your heart." Xehanort answered. "Long ago, I devised a plan that would allow me to be the savior this multiverse needed. This plan was decades in the making and transcended time itself. However, time and time again my plan was hindered by a boy who continued to stand in my way."

"Sora." Yozora answered, having heard this tale from his master countless times.

"Before our final battle, I tried to break him by destroying the one he loved and using her heart to finish my goals. Yet, despite the blow I dealt to him, his spirit still refused to break and he defeated me in more ways than one as he earned my respect." Xehanort continued quietly. "He would later sacrifice himself to restore his love but this sacrifice was not his end."

"What…what do you mean?" Yozora questioned in confusion as a sinking feeling filled his stomach.

"He ended up on another adventure, and then another one, and as I watched down on him, I saw him gather allies, powerful allies that followed him and him alone." Xehanort said before smirking. "You see, despite his protests, he eventually came to the same conclusion I had. That Kingdom Hearts needed a ruler. The fight for it would never end and it needed to either be destroyed or used. Destroying it would kill everyone so he chose to be its king…and then…it happened."

"What happened!?"

"_**The betrayal." **_

The venom with which those two words were spoken by Rage sent a chill down Yozora's spine.

"He made it to Kingdom Hearts and sat upon its throne but before the power could be his…he was betrayed by one he held dearest. Even I was appalled by what I saw and I truly could not tell you the motivation behind this betrayal." Xehanort said as his eyes seemed to dim. "One of his allies took the brunt of the attack against him, destroying her body to save his but even so she could not protect his heart which shattered into eight pieces, four light and four dark. One of the fragments of light clung to him and his ally as they descended into this realm."

"And the other seven?" Yozora questioned apprehensively.

"The powerful allies that I mentioned. There were seven in particular that either bore a heart of pure light or pure darkness. The other fragments bound to them, seeking a sanctuary through their bond with Sora." Xehanort then grimaced. "However, their hearts were only meant to contain either light _or _darkness, not both. The dark fragments sought out those with hearts of light and the light fragments sought solace in the hearts of darkness. This transformed the seven into something new, something dangerous…something powerful. They call themselves the Queens of Twilight, each bearing a sin and virtue born from either their or Sora's heart."

"What happened to them?"

"You must understand. Kingdom Hearts magnifies the power of the heart indefinitely, along with their emotions." Xehanort explained. "Their anger…their _rage _threatened to destroy Kingdom Hearts which would have destroyed _everything. _So, the one who sacrificed her body sealed their rage inside of her."

"But you said her body was destroyed!"

"It was, but not her heart." Xehanort said pointedly which made Yozora's heart skip a beat. "The rage was sealed inside of her but the heart cannot remain incomplete for long. Do not think just because their rage isn't with the Queens that it doesn't affect them. Its power over them was amplified by Kingdom Hearts. This means that as long as their rage still exists within the multiverse, they will continue to feel it but without having that piece of them _with _them, they will be unable to calm it which has driven them to insanity. Unfortunately, this will prove to be the end of us all."

"What!? Why!?"

"They didn't call themselves Queens for no reason. Each is a Queen in their own right and have armies at their disposal, some even reaching beyond their own worlds. Once each Queen completes their army, they will unify under a single banner and wage war on the traitor." Xehanort informed Yozora. "The traitor foolishly tried to erase their memories of Sora to keep them at bay but this just drove them further into insanity. Though their minds forgot, their hearts didn't. They can't remember the traitor but they can't forget their rage and know that it is directed at something inside Kingdom Hearts. Their conclusion? Kingdom Hearts must be destroyed."

"Shit, so whoever betrayed Sora is going to get us all killed. Is that what you're telling me!?" Yozora asked angrily. "Is there any way to stop this? What happens if we can bring down at least one of the armies?"

"it wouldn't matter, the Queen severely underestimate their own power. The armies, let alone seven of them, are in consequential. All that is needed is one of the Queens to step foot in Kingdom Hearts once more for everything to end. The traitor themselves is far too weak to face even one of them alone." Xehanort said solemnly. "The only way to stop this is to bring their rage back to them and calm them each down before the day of the attack. However, the only one even close to being capable of doing this is Sora."

"So, you mean to tell me, I did all of this, been trapped in this world for who knows how long…just to die anyway!?" Yozora asked incredulously. "To hell with that! Tell me where I can find Sora!"

At this, Xehanort just laughed.

"What's so funny!?"

"My boy…you've already found him." Xehanort said tiredly. "That performance? Was worthy of an S." With those words, Yozora watched in confusion as the fragment of Sora's heart turned into an S. At that moment the first three letters of his name shattered and the S floated above the rest.

**S**

**O**

**R  
A**

"No…no, no, no…" _Sora _muttered holding his head as the name floated closer to him. He tried to scramble back but before he could, the S turned back into a fragment of heart and shot into his chest.

_***Flash!***_

"_Sora…I'll protect you." Kairi said with a bright smile as they gazed into each other's eyes._

_***Flash!***_

"It's not much, but that should be enough light for you to once more be able to use your magic." Xehanort said as his body began to fade. "Unfortunately, without that I can no longer sustain myself."

"Master, wait! You can't go! I need you to tell me how to do this! What am I supposed to do!?" Sora asked frantically only for Xehanort to smile, a genuine smile, as he began to fade away.

"What you've always done, follow your heart. Let it guide you to victory like it always has. You've beaten me numerous times, you're not allowed to fall to this." Xehanort said before he narrowed his eyes. "Besides, you are a Master now. Act like it, you have a duty to keep the multiverse safe."

And with that Xehanort vanished and in his place was a golden sphere of light that shot up into the sky, presumedly to return to the afterlife. Before it left the realm, the sphere left a single golden keyhole in its wake along with a distraught Sora.

**-Later-**

Sora had no idea how long he had been standing at the edge of the shore, gripping the Kingdom Key tightly as the keyhole seemed to taunt him.

"_**Sora…you have to move."**_

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Sora asked after a while. "About everything? Or did you just choose to follow the orders of my self-proclaimed worst enemy."

"_**If it was my choice, I would have told you day one, keeping it in was killing me." **_Rage said as her image appeared beneath the water. "Do you remember when I first told you your name?"

Sora frowned as he couldn't recall.

"_**I accidentally called you Sora, and then to play it off I turned it into Zora and said it was short for Yozora which was someone you told me you met in your travels once upon a time." **_Rage said, almost amused by the memory. _**"You lost not just your memory but your power. Existence itself is on the line and Xehanort…he had a point. You work best with your mind clear. Knowing all this would have hindered your growth, lessened your power which you need to get through this. I remember those seven vividly. The power you have gained now? It was needed. Trust me."**_

"Trust you? I don't even know your name. The name of someone who _sacrificed their body _for me and put their heart inside mine so we could both have a chance at life!" Sora snapped. "Who are you!? Sora asked as he gripped at his chest.

"_**I am Rage…I have never lied to you because that is all that is left." **_Rage answered. _**"The rage within me was powerful, transformative, and turned me in to this. Was I someone else once upon a time? Yes! I was a foolish girl who wanted to see if she could corrupt the incorruptible Sora. A thief who tried to steal a heart that belonged to another but none of that matters because THIS is who, what I am now. This is karma, the price I have to pay for my sins."**_

"Then who _were_ you?"

"_**Find the Queens, return their rage, and you'll find out because after that? Only that girl will remain."**_ Rage said honestly. _**"You have questions, yes, but I don't have all the answers. Do you know why Xehanort never referred to the traitor by name? Because the only thing that I could remember about went down in Kingdom Hearts was that we were betrayed that memory would have been destroyed too if they didn't already think you and I were dead. I know you're hurt Sora, but I need you to take a leap of faith and know that I never wanted to hurt you!"**_

"I…I know, hell, you _died _for me. Its just so much to take in…" Sora trailed off before he shook his head. "…You were the only constant in my existence, and to know you kept my identity from me hurt."

"_**I'm sorry, but it was for the best. Even if you hated me, I'd do it again if it meant you became this strong."**_

"You're so stubborn!"

"_**Pot or kettle?"**_

"What are those?" Sora asked and for a moment neither said anything before they burst out in laughter.

"_**Man, your head REALLY got fucked."**_

"Yeah, yeah, Whatever. So, what do we do now?"

"_**Well, we could be all romantic and tragic and sit here, gazing at the moon alone but together and wait for existence to end."**_

"Or?"

"_**Or we could go try to do the impossible and stop seven of our friends– who can't even remember us– from killing us all."**_

"Well I guess I have no choice, especially if you're my only choice for romance." Sora said as he aimed his keyblade at the keyhole.

"_**Hey! I'm literally the only girl you even know of! How the hell do you even have standards, let alone ones higher than me!?"**_

Sora just laughed in response as a beam of light shot from his keyblade and opened the door of the world. Feeling a shift in the world around him, Sora opened up a corridor of darkness and stepped inside. Once he reached the inside, he was surprised to find a stair case leading countless miles into the sky which ended in front of a bright heart-shaped moon.

"_**Kingdom…Hearts…"**_

"Looks like getting there won't be easy." Sora mused as he noticed different worlds floating around the massive staircase. However, on the staircase itself were seven gates, each forged out of darkness powered by seven worlds in particular that were engulfed in darkness. _"This is going to be brutal."_

"_**Yeah…" **_Rage trailed off before her body formed next to him, startling Sora as he was not used seeing her outside of dreams or a reflection. _**"…but at least we have other right? Two souls…"**_

"…one heart." Sora finished quietly as she grinned at him. For a brief moment, Sora felt a sharp pain in his head as instead of Rage he pictured a young black-haired woman in her place. She was garbed in black clothes, wore a headband, and had a strange star-shaped object on her back. Her black eyes seemed to be filled with mischief but before Sora could truly let the image sink in it vanished and Rage stood in her place.

"_**Ready?" **_Rage asked as she extended a hand toward Sora.

"Let's do this." Sora said as he grabbed her hand before the two of them made their way up the stairs, toward the world the powered the first blockade. A world that seemed to be frozen in ice.

_**To be continued… **_

**Next Episode: Episode 1: Elsa**

**Read and Review!**

**And as always…**

…**Stay Classy!**

**~RebukeX7**


	2. Episode Elsa

**[Update! Same Chapter just letting you know the print version _Presence: The Marked_ is now available as well! Hope you all enjoyed Rebukegeddon!]**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Kingdom Hearts but I do own **_**Presence: The Marked **_**by L.J. Branch buy it on ****Amazon!**

**RebuffX7: You are going to milk this forever, aren't you?**

**Hey, I got bills to pay and stories to tell! Lol**

**Will: You're not the only one. *looks at list of college expenses and dwindling allowances before looking at the waiting story documents in laptop* This is fine.**

**Featured BGMS:**

_**Tension Rising-Kingdom Hearts 3 OST**_

_**I'm on a Boat-Lonely Island**_

_**Calling for Rain- Final Fantasy XV Soundtrack**_

_**I'll make a Man out of You (Instrumental)- Mulan Soundtrack**_

_**Iron- Woodkid**_

_**Simple and Clean (Fast version)- Birth By Sleep OST**_

_**Shatter Me-Lindsey Sterling**_

_**Love Me (feat Jacob Banks)- Wide Awake**_

_**Back from the Dead- Skylar Grey**_

_**Beta Reader: Will S. LaVi**_

**Episode 1: Elsa**

**Act I: Cold Greeting**

**-Arendelle: Outskirts-**

Sora had only stepped out of the corridor for two minutes and already he wanted to turn back. Trapped in a freezing blizzard, Sora tried in vain to shield his eyes with his arms as he navigated his way forward.

"Seriously!? What is this stuff!?"

"_**Snow, you never were too fond of it, being an islander and all that!"**_

"I can see why! Something this evil could only come f rom the old man!" Sora said incredulously. "I can't feel my arms!"

"_**In hindsight, we probably should have prepared more before searching for Elsa. Just be careful, don't want you losing any limbs to frostbite."**_

"Frost-_what!? _Rage, you and I are going to have a long talk about full disclosure!" Sora snapped. "Help keep my mind off of this, tell me more about her. You think we can help her?"

"_**Knowing you? Definitely. However, how easy it will be is another story. Blizzards tend to be a sign that Elsa is in trouble either mentally or physically. If she is as unhinged as the old man believed we could be in for a hell of a fight!"**_

"But she was our friend, right? You think we can't talk this out?"

"_**In a perfect world? Yeah. But keep in mind we have no idea how long her heart has been incomplete and stuck with your darkness inside of her. Like the realm of darkness, this realm has been closed off from the multiverse. Time moves differently here and will continued to do so until you reconnect it."**_

"So, what are you saying?"

"_**I'm SAYING that while I know Elsa, it could have been YEARS since she has last seen us. I know an Elsa but this dark feeling I'm getting makes me believe she is no longer that woman. She was already walking on a thin line before the betrayal. This no doubt pushed her over the wrong edge."**_

"Damn it!" Sora cursed, though his memory of the Queen was nonexistent he still felt remorse for being the cause of all this. _"If only I had been stronger then like I am not! Traitor or not, no one would be able to get the drop on me now after what the old man put me through."_

Eventually, Sora managed to make it to the end of the storm and step out and what he saw made his eyes widen in awe. He was standing on the edge of a cliff that overlooked a _massive _kingdom that was completely forged out of ice. Its radiant crystalline walls seemed to extend forever. Above the city he could see a blue barrier which prevented any aerial infiltration.

"Whoa." Sora whispered breathlessly as he had never before seen a sight so beautiful. It involuntarily brought a tear to his eye which froze on to his face as it slid down his cheek. Grimacing a bit, Sora rubbed the ice from his face.

"_**This is not good."**_

"What?"

"_**Arendelle was never like this and it was never this quiet. No laughter. No music. Just a cold, almost palpable, feeling of isolation. Be on guard."**_

"Of course." Sora said before he summoned his Kingdom Key and hopped down. He slid down the cliff with ease, seemingly skating his way over the ice as he made his way to the massive castle gates

"_**Oh no, look at that flag!"**_

Sora blinked and looked up to see a massive black and gold banner billowing behind the flag of Arendelle. At its center was a large golden crown emblem, a bit slimmer than the very one he wore around his neck. Around the crown were six smaller ones that encircled it, each bore a roman numeral from I to VI with the centermost crown bearing a VII emblem.

"Seven crowns, seven Queens. This isn't good, they already have a banner." Sora muttered.

"_**If they are this unionized, enough to follow a single banner then we have less time than we thought. Their armies must be near completion."**_

"Then we need to hurry."

"_**Easier said than done, look!"**_

When Sora looked up, he felt the ground itself tremble as a massive monstrous golem forged from pure ice rose up from the ground and glared at the approaching form of Sora with blazing red eyes.

"_**GO BACKKK!" **_ The monstrosity bellowed, shaking their very surroundings as Sora forced to stop and regain his balance. Frozen spikes of ice continuously grew from the beast's back as Sora narrowed his eyes.

"_**Marshmallow…what happened to you?"**_

"Don't know what a marshmallow is but that name sounds unfitting. Tell me, do we know that thing?" Sora asked carefully.

"_**Yes, he was a friend. Elsa's protector."**_

"I see." Sora said before he forced a smile on his face and cautiously approached the golem. "Hey, Marshmallow, old buddy…you wouldn't happen to remember me, would you?" Sora asked as the creature's eyes seemed to burn brighter. "I come in piece and need to speak with your Queen, so let's please just do this the easy way."

For a moment it seemed as though Marshmallow was actually listening to him.

That is until. He saw the Kingdom Key.

"_**KEY….KEEEEEYYYYYY!" **_Marshmallow roared, the shockwaves he released blew back Sora's hair and clothes.

"So much for the easy way." Sora said before her raised his keyblade and prepared for battle.

**BGM: Tension Rising-Kingdom Hearts 3 OST**

Sora and Marshmallow charged each other and Sora swung the Kingdom Key directly at Marshmallow's incoming claw. The perfectly timed strike knocked them both back and Sora wasted no time in recovering so that he could exploit the opening. Stepping inside the Golem's guard, Sora began to rapidly attack him, his weapon tearing through the ice with each strike.

"_**GET AWAY!" **_Marshmallow said as he swung at Sora who expertly avoided the strike. However, the blow was not just physical and kicked up a miniature vortex of ice and wind that trapped Sora and pushed him back into a tree which exploded upon impact.

"Ouch, okay, that's how we're playing it then big guy?" Sora asked as he called upon the light that rested in the fragment of his heart. Leaping up into the air, Sora extended his arms. "Let's do this!"

**[Second Form: Activated!]**

With a crash and explosion of light, Sora activated his second form. Light danced across his body as he shot forward instantly and continued to attack Marshmallow who responded in kind.

Back and forth.

_Back and forth._

_**Back and forth.**_

The battle continued on like this until Sora came to a frightening realization.

Marshmallow was getting stronger.

Any damage Sora dealt was healed nearly instantly and Marshmallow seemed to grow and get deadlier with each self-repair.

"_He's learning as he fights!" _Sora realized in horror as Marshmallow countered an attack from Sora. _"And he's becoming immune to my attacks." _Sora noticed as spheres of light that erupted from his keyblade slammed into Marshmallow only for the golem to remain unfazed. _"Rage, a little bit of help?"_

"_**Not with that light covering you! Exhaust it and I can help."**_

"Got it!" Sora said before he slid forward in the snow, leaning back to avoid icicles the golem had shot at his head. Raising up, Sora slammed his keyblade into the golem's mid-section and released the power of his second form with a powerful stun impact. The ice on Marshmallow's stomach exploded as the creature found himself temporarily paralyzed. "Rage!"

"_**Take this!"**_

Sora's eyes burned red as his keyblade was engulfed by darkness. It wasn't a full-on rage form transformation as his body had to adjust from expending so much light but it was enough for Sora to release a wave of darkness that slammed into the golem and send it crashing back across the battlefield and into the frozen gates.

"Stay down!" Sora ordered but to his dismay the darkness in his attack began to _sink _into Marshmallow whose eyes burned even brighter as he was engulfed by a dark aura that made him double in size.

"_**I just made him stronger…Sora…we can't keep fighting him like this."**_

"You're right." Sora muttered as a crimson energy began to fill Marshmallows mouth that instantly put Sora on alert.

"_**Sora, Run!"**_

Sora was already turned around and half way out of the battlefield before Rage could finish her warning. Immediately, the golem released a colossal wave of energy that illuminated the battlefield in a crimson glow. As Sora ran, he jumped up and began to glide through the forest as fast as possible as the energy destroyed everything behind him.

Feeling the incredible heat just beneath his feat, Sora glanced back just in time to have his vision entirely engulfed by a sea of red before the energy consumed him.

"_**Sora!? Sora!"**_

**BGM: END**

**-One Hour: Troll Village-**

"_**Sora, get up!"**_

With a groan, Sora opened his eyes to find dozens of small rock trolls staring down at him with wide eyes. Blinking owlishly, Sora just stared up at them as they stared back.

"Uh, hey?"

Immediately, they jumped back and began to talk excitedly as they ran off.

"The hell was that?"

"_**Rock trolls, they're native here and helped you survive. You took a nasty hit. Fortunately, their elder knew how to cast Curaga."**_

"Their elder?"

"Ah, the young Keyblade Master awakes." An old troll said he approached Sora who sat up and leant back against the cave he was in.

"You're the one who helped me? Thanks." Sora said honestly before he frowned. "Wait, you know I am a Master?"

"It's in your aura, my boy." The troll said kindly which made Sora frown.

"Okay…where are we and who are you?"

"I am known as Grand Pabbi, and you are in the village of the rock trolls." Grand Pabbi explained. "I must admit, I've seen a lot of crazy attempts to breach Arendelle's walls, but the front gate? That tops them all!" Grand Pabbi said with a laugh as Sora pouted.

"It's not like I wanted to fight, or knew that there was an unbeatable golem there. I just wanted to speak to Elsa." Sora complained and a few of the trolls gasped while Grand Pabbi looked at Sora with a searching gaze.

"And what business, do you have with Elsa Master…?"

"Sora." Sora informed Grand Pabbi who's eyes widened a bit. "As for what, I wanted to talk to her and fix what I broke." Sora explained and the elderly troll pursed his lips before he sat down.

"Perhaps you should start from the beginning?" Grand Pabbi suggested and Sora nodded before he proceeded to do just that.

**-Later-**

"I see, if what you say is correct than it is much worse than what we previously thought." Grand Pabbi muttered. "When Elsa began to change and sought to claim the world as her own, we swore neutrality providing we were not endangered. However, this changes everything. If she is successful, she will inadvertently bring an end to everything. No, this is much worse than I feared. I am not as well-versed on the matters of the heart as you…"

"_**It's okay, neither is he." **_Rage teased, which made Sora roll his eyes.

"…but it is imperative that you fix her heart as soon as possible."

"Yes, but how can I do that when I can't get past her unstoppable defenses?" Sora asked a bit frustrated. "Should I just sit outside and wait for her to want to take a walk or something?"

"Oh, a Master you are, but a young one its clear." Grand Pabbi chuckled. "When you get as old as I you learn that sometimes a straight line is _not _the fastest route. Follow me."

**-Arendelle: Shore-**

"Behold, this part of the shore belongs to the trolls and is one of the few not used for trade that remain unfrozen." Grand Pabbi said before he placed an old tattered map on a stump and gestured for Sora to look down. "You say her defenses are unbreachable, but they have a weakness. A very obvious one. Think, my child, how does one defeat ice?" Sora frowned in thought for a moment before a look of realization covered his features.

"_**Fire, of course! Wow, I had a you moment, how did I forget fire?"**_

"Fire! I get it! I'll go grab a torch and burn the whole place down!" Sora said as if that were the perfect answer. Grand Pabbi just stared at him for a moment before he shook his head with a chuckle.

"What an interesting Master _you _must have had." Grand Pabbi mused. "You need fire, yes, but fire _magic. _The darkness in you is powerful, I feel it. However, its that persistent piece of light that will give you access to elemental magic. I can impart you with the knowledge of a basic fire spell to get you started but you will need to be able to cast much more powerful flames if you wish to melt Queen Elsa's ice."

"Oh." Sora said, a bit put off that he couldn't immediately go out and put his arson plan into practice. "So where do I get stronger fire magic?"

"In the Kingdom of Eldora, the land of Summer." Grand Pabbi said as he gestured to the map. "Like Queen Elsa, their matriarch has vast powers as well. Powers of heat and flame. If anyone can teach you fire magic, it is Queen Marisol. She remains one of the few that stop Queen Elsa reign from spreading further, protecting the south with her power."

"That looks like a long trip." Sora muttered.

"Long, yes, but necessary. Along the way I suggest making a stop in the Kingdom of Corona. Queen Rapunzel, Queen Elsa's cousin, has powerful healing magic that may prove useful to you down the road." Grand Pabbi explained.

"Okay, sounds good to me…just…how do I get there? Don't think I can glide that far." Sora said sheepishly which made Grand Pabbi frown.

"How did you get here? Surely you have a vessel of some sort."

"I used a dark corridor but R– er– a friend of mine says I'm all power but no finesse which means for huge travels like world to world it works fine, but for traveling _within _the world, I'm a lost cause." Sora said sheepishly.

"Well…I guess you will have to use it then. I brought you here as a worst-case scenario but you can take my raft." Grand Pabbi said kindly and Sora turned to see the "raft."

"_**We're going to die."**_

The raft in question, if you could call it that, was a plank of wood with a small sail that was _clearly _built for a smaller rock troll and not a human. Sora could already feel the hypothermia just by looking at it.

"So, who or what should I pray to get something better?" Sora asked awkwardly.

"_**Well…you were friends with Hercules."**_

Sora had no idea who that was but he was willing to try regardless. However, before he could make himself a follower of the Greek pantheon, the ocean itself began to shift as the winds increased. The trolls and Sora watch in confusion as what looked like mini hurricane shook their surroundings as a massive whirlpool opened up within the water. Sora felt his jaw drop as a _massive _ship rose up from the ocean.

For the first time in years that the trolls could remember, the clouds parted and the sun shone down upon the majestic vessel that seemed to radiate with pure unadulterated ocean faring glory. A seagull soon flew from on top of the ship and dropped a small bottle down to Sora. Curious, Sora picked it up and pulled a letter from it which he began to read aloud.

_To the lost savior of the skies,_

_ Many forget your deeds, your sacrifices, many forsake your memory but not the sea. All skies are connected, but many fails to realize the same is said for the sea. The sea remembers all too well the savior of Neptune's daughter, the one who defeated both the Kraken and helped send Davy Jones to his own locker. A voyager with more passion for the sea than even the most infamous of pirates. A captain whose vessel never tasted defeat. A true pirate that saved the Ocean's Mistress, not for the gifts and treasures promised, but because it was the right thing to do. Allow this mistress to return your property to you and start repaying her unrepayable debt. Go forth and conquer with the Leviathan. Simply call out its name and it shall return to you._

_With love,_

_T.D._

_P.S. I am the only one you need to pray to. Even if heaven and earth forget you, you will always find refuge in the sea._

"_**Holy shit!"**_

"Who…who exactly are you?" Grand Pabbi asked breathlessly as Sora smirked.

"A badass apparently." Sora chuckled. "I don't remember a thing about who I am, but you know what? The more I hear about who I used to be the more I like him." Sora said before he looked down at Grand Pabbi. "Time for me to go, but about that fire spell?"

"Ah yes," Grand Pabbi said before he slammed his cane into Sora head.

"Ouch! What the hell!?"

"Think! Think and learn!" Grand Pabbi instructed and Sora was confused until the knowledge of how to cast the fire spell etched itself into his head.

"_**Nice! Well, Sora, looks like its time for us to go."**_

"Thanks for everything." Sora said with a grin before he turned and ran to the shore before he jumped at the water's edge and flew to the boat. The second his feet touched the deck, a gold pulse of magic coursed across the boat, removing what little wear and tear remained. Sora looked down in surprise as his clothes transformed before his very eyes and shifted into his pirate gear.

"_Welcome back, Captain."_

A voice forged by the sea, the voice of the Leviathan, whispered in his ears as the ocean breeze surrounded him. Immediately, the sails opened up as the ship began to depart while memories of how to control the ship filled Sora's mind.

**BGM: I'm on a Boat-Lonely Island**

"_**Sora are you okay? And do you hear music?"**_

"Yes, to both, do you know why?" Sora asked as he strode to the steering wheel, his jacket billowing behind him like a flag.

"_**No, Sora, stop, don't!"**_

"Because I'm on a boat!" Sora began to sing as the ship took off and raced deeper into the sea.

"_**God damn it, for once, I just want to come here without a damn musical!" **_Rage cried as Sora continued to sing as he sailed off into the sunset. Rage just didn't understand. The bond between man and ship transcended time, reality, and memories.

Back on the shore, Bulda walked up to Grand Pabbi.

"Cute kid, but I couldn't help but notice you left out that he was the _last _key blade wielder before Queen Elsa's decent into madness." Bulda said pointedly.

"He has enough on his mind right now, his head must remain clear if we ever wish to see our son and his betrothed again." Grand Pabbi whispered.

**-Later with Sora-**

Sora's grin never faded as he continued to set sail, the wind blowing through his hair as dolphins swam next to him. Jumping from the sea next to him, Sora grinned at them as they continued to race forward. As he sailed, he saw many sights, becoming humbled by the vast world he traveled. A world that was just one of many.

"_**Sora incoming!"**_

As Sora continued to sing, he saw two pirate ships flanking him from behind. The pirates taunted him, clearly hating him for his far superior vessel, and they wasted no time and firing cannons at him. However, Sora just grinned as a wall of water surrounded the Leviathan and blocked the projectiles.

Sora's grin turned down right vicious as a few of the pirates wet themselves in terrors.

"He's…he's blessed by the sea." The pirate whispered in horror. Suddenly, the Leviathan _flew _high into the air and spun around before it _crushed_ the ship on his left. Sora's eyes turned red as he gave the captain of the remaining ship a shark-toothed grin. Raising his middle finger, a technique Rage taught him to taunt enemies, the cannons of the Leviathan tore the second ship apart without mercy.

Spinning the wheel wildly, the Leviathan turned and the water itself seemed to create a road of water that seemed to send Sora off to the setting sun itself.

**-Later-**

As Sora continued to sail, guided only by the stars and the moonlight that bathed his glorious vessel.

"_**We got company."**_

Sora looked up, prepared to destroy more pirates. He had been attacked by an armada of jealous sailors at this point. However, all he saw were three naked women hanging off the side of his boat. This confused him to no end, and made him blush profusely, until he noticed their sharp teeth and the fish tails that made up their lower half's. Immediately, Sora summoned his keyblade which made them look at him horror, no doubt rethinking their choice of prey.

"_Wait, no Captain, let me guide you. Your days of boyhood are over, let this be the sea's next gift to you."_

"_**Sora, what are you doing?" **_ Rage asked in confusion as Sora made his way down the stairs of the Leviathan, not once breaking eye contact with the sirens. Glancing to the side he saw four names etched into one of the stairs. Sora winced when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest.

_Sora_

_Donald_

_Goofy_

_Jack._

_True masters of the sea._

Tapping the step with his keyblade it opened up, revealing a hidden compartment. Within it, Sora found three things.

A keyblade.

**[+1 Wheel of Fate]**

And two bottles of rum.

Grabbing both bottles, he turned to face the Sirens with an awkward smile which made them glance at each other before they giggled and gave him a predatory smile.

"_**Sora? Oh no, are you doing what I think you're doing!?" **_ Rage asked incredulously.

"Believe me when I say~" Sora sung quietly as Rage groaned. A tear fell from Sora's eyes as he got closer. _"I don't know what's about to happen, but I love this ship."_

"_I love you too Captain."_

"_**Well you did say you wanted to see everything. Godspeed, man. Drink double for us." **_Rage said, her frustration given away to amusement.

**BGM: END**

**Act II: The Southern Isles**

**-?-**

_Sora's eyes were wide with horror as he found himself freefalling through the multiverse itself. Worlds passed him by as he stared up in disbelief at the golden form of Kingdom Hearts. In between himself and the unparalleled power source, he could see fragments of his heart. However, soon his attention was moved from his destroyed heart as he saw an injured raven-haired woman falling alongside him._

"_*static*" Sora whispered her name weakly and her eyes weakly opened as they fell. However, as soon as she spotted him, terror filled her black eyes as she extended her hand toward him._

"_Sora!"_

"_*Static*!" Sora shouted back as he tried to reach out to her. However, before their hands could meet, golden chains shot from Kingdom Hearts and bound her limbs tightly before they dragged her back up towards the massive heart in the sky. Around him, Sora heard seven distinct cries of anguish but with his darkening vision he was unable to make out their figures._

"_No…not like this!" The black-haired woman shouted before she grabbed a throwing knife from her side with the little freedom she had with her right hand. With a roar, the woman stabbed the blade into her chest as she was slammed against the front of Kingdom Hearts. As the chains tightened their hold on her, her heart burst from her chest and shot toward Sora all while the seven cries of anguish turned into screams of rage._

_The last thing Sora saw was the pink heart turn red as a black aura surrounded it. As Sora's eye shut, he felt the heart slam into his chest and once more pump life into his body._

"…_**a"**_

"_**..ora…"**_

"_**Sora!"**_

**-Leviathan-**

"_**Sora, rise and shine!"**_

It was the next morning when Sora could be found on the deck of his ship in only his boxers. His clothes were bundled up somewhere off into the side and his Captain's hat was obscuring his face from the unforgiving sun. His body was covered in bite marks, a few of which that drew blood. With a groan, Sora awoke with a pain in both his head and stomach.

"What the hell is this?" Sora asked as he turned to his side and glanced at a puddle water where he could see an amused Rage staring back at him.

"_**The hangover, the crippling hunger, or the smell of sea-hoe?" **_

"All the above?" Sora asked weakly before his face turned green before he rushed to the side of the boat and released the contents of his stomach. Which was saying something because there wasn't anything in his stomach but rum. "I'm never doing that again."

"_**We both know that's a lie."**_

"You're right." Sora said with a sigh. Present state be damned, the previous night was _epic. _

"_**You're not in the realm of darkness anymore, you need actual food to sustain yourself now. If we had access to the Bistro we'd dine like royalty, but that's not the case. Fortunately, I sense civilization not too far away. We can dock there and get something to munch on to prepare for the rest of the trip to Corona." **_Rage then paused**. **_**"We should probably restock the booze too."**_

"Good idea."

"_**I know, that's why I said it." **_Rage said with a giggle. _**"We've discovered if you drink enough it affects me too. So, get ready to train your liver, because getting shit-faced is one luxury I am glad to still have. Come on, Sora, get dressed. Duty calls.**_

"Aye, aye, Captain." Sora chuckled and he went to find his clothes and perhaps practice a bit with his new keyblade as the ship made its way to its next destination.

**-Later: The Southern Isles-**

"_**So, where are we?"**_

"According to the map, the Southern Isles." Sora said with a frown as he walked through a snow-filled village. It was eerily quiet, lifeless, and as Sora glanced around, he could see signs of many battles having been fought in the area and most likely throughout the entire nation.

"_**What!? Already? How close are we to Eldora?"**_

"Not close at all, check the map, don't let the name fool you. It should honestly be called the mid-west Isles." Sora said with a snort before he rolled up the map and shoved it in his pocket. "We haven't even reached Corona, which is right in the middle between Arendelle and Eldora."

"_**Well damn, wonder why they chose that name–" **_Rage was cut off when she heard a loud scream. Without a second thought, Sora ran off toward the scream.

**-Elsewhere-**

"So, this is how far you've fallen? I daresay Elsa you have long since surpassed me in cruelty." Hans said with a frown as he stood tall with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. His royal garbs were covered by a cloak made from the hide of a fierce wolf and the left side of his face was obscured by a black eyepatch. "I've only attempted to shed the blood of royalty, something not uncommon in our world. Yet you threaten to shed the blood of the innocent? Commoners of all things? Why?"

"_**To send a message." **_ Elsa answered matter-of-factly as she stood before Hans, her grand gripping the hand of a child tightly. Though the words belonged to that of the Ice Queen, she did not stand before him directly. No, she was but a mere frozen replica of the Queen through which Elsa could communicate from Arendelle. The replica was flanked by two knights of ice. _**"Disband your little resistance, and accept my rule."**_

"My Firewatch remains the hope for many against your tyranny. The Southern Isles' last line of defense against your evil." Hans said matter-of-factly and though his eyes remained trained on Elsa, he kept the child in the corner of his eye.

"Your highness, don't give up! Not for me, people need you!" The child cried and Hans simply huffed in response.

"Your words have been heard, little one, but your king demands your silence." Hans said firmly.

"_**It pains me to admit it, but you've actually grown." **_Elsa mused. _**"The Hans I know would have discarded this child without a second thought before even entertaining my demands. I do not know why you detest me so; did I not give you everything you wanted? I made you a King."**_

"Yes, by freezing my brothers solid. I loathed them, yes, but what you've done? I am obligated as the last remaining heir to seek justice for your crimes against the royal family." Hans said with a sneer. "Besides, A King who bows his head is no King at all."

"_**You seek vengeance against me for my vengeance against you?" **_Elsa asked before she laughed while her free hand shifted into a blade. _**"My oh my, when will it end? You're fortunate. I have far too many pressing matters to attend to that prevent me from coming there personally. However, I am reaching the end game and this world will belong to me soon enough. And when it does, Hans, you will be wishing you surrendered as you watch my ascension as you drown on the blood of your people!" **_Elsa said mercilessly before she raised her bladed hand while Hans gripped the hilt of his sword.

"_**Fire!"**_

"_**What!?" **_ Elsa asked in surprise as her blade hand was blown off by a fireball. Glancing at her stub incredulously, she saw that the ice was unable to reform. Glancing to the source of the spell, she managed to see Sora fire two more Fire spells at her. One blew off her second arm and freed the hostage while the other slammed into her chest and sent her crashing down.

"Run!" Hans ordered the child, not bothering to question his sudden aid as he rushed forward and unsheathed his sword. A blazing fire combusted and engulfed the blade before Hans swiftly and efficiently cut down the frozen knights.

"_**Key…blade? Impossible…" **_Elsa rasped out before her form simply melted away.

"Sir! Are you alright!?" An armored man shouted as he and a few others ran to the scene.

"Yes, thanks to our new guest." Hans said with a frown as he looked at the approaching form of Sora warily. "How did your mission go?"

"We fended of the attack in the eastern district."

"Casualties?"

"Two, Sir."

"See that they are buried with honor." Hans instructed as he sheathed his blade, the flames on its edge dying instantly.

"Yes sir!" And with that the men departed.

"Damn, I couldn't even get a word in." Sora muttered. "Was that Elsa?"

"_**It was her voice at least. And it sucks, but the hostage took priority. You did good. It's what the old you would have done." **_Rage said reassuringly.

"Yes, a messenger, though I do find it a bit hard to believe you would attack her and not somehow know that." Hans said as he crossed his arms. "Have you been living under a rock these past few years?"

"I've been on a beach." Sora said sheepishly, which just made Hans raise an eyebrow.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Sora." Sora answered before a loud growling sound echoed throughout the area. "And that? That was my stomach. Think we can talk over some food? My story is a long and strange one and I'd probably die of starvation before I finish."

"Hmph, is that so?" Hans questioned before he turned and gestured for Sora to follow him. "Follow me, I am actually a bit peckish myself."

"Alright! Thanks…err…?"

"Hans, well at least now I know you don't hail from either Arendelle or the Southern Isles." Hans mused. "What a strange beach you must have lived on."

"If only you knew."

"_**Sora, be careful around him. Elsa has told me stories about a 'Hans' from the Southern Isles. He is to not be trusted." **_Rage warned and Sora couldn't help but frown at that. Something about Hans resonated with Sora and he felt that the man could be a good ally.

Given who his master was, Sora decided not to hold another's past against them during their first meeting.

**-Later-**

"And _*munch*_ so _*munch*_ that's the gist _*slurp*_ of it._"_ Sora said as he finished devouring a chicken leg and downed a pint of mead. _"_What is this? It's amazing."

"Just regular mead." Hans answered, raising any eyebrow at the Keyblade master as he tried to digest the story he had been told.

"_**Great, you're turning into an alcoholic…I am so damn proud!"**_

"I'd call you insane, but your keyblade and magic do give you credibility." Hans continued as Sora wiped his mouth with the back of his arm.

"You know about Keyblades?"

"You really were secluded on a beach, weren't you?" Hans mused to himself. "Yes, they are mentioned briefly in an old tome of which I am possession. Not to mention recent events over the years have made your kind well known."

"_**Well you all did constantly save the multiverse. No doubt you'd all get famous again." **_

"So." Hans said as he switched the topic. "You can end Elsa's madness?"

"Like I said my memory is shot, but her losing her mind involves me which means I might be the only one to knock some sense back into her." Sora explained with a frown. "I wanted to speak to her earlier but…"

"…priorities, understandable. You chose my people, the lowest among them no less, over your goal. Truly admirable." Hans said before he reached inside his coat and pulled out an ancient text and placed it on the table. "So here is a reward from me to you to aid you on your journey. It is…a souvenir from Eldora. If you take it back you will be able to make much more use out of it than me."

"What is it?" Sora asked with a frown as he grabbed the book.

"Ancient teachings on their way of the flame. I couldn't make sense out of most of it but I was able to copy the ignition runes and mass produce them on the weapons of my Firewatch." Hans explained. "I haven't an ounce of magic within me, but the runes take it from the world around us."

"_**Something's not right, this guy is being a bit too helpful."**_

"What's the catch?" Sora asked suspiciously. "I might not remember Elsa, but a friend of ours informed me that you might not be the most trustworthy person."

"I see my reputation precedes me." Hans chuckled before a smirk graced his lips. "Hypothetically, if you return that tome you will either be publicly executed by the queen or locked away forever. Sure you, being a Keyblade Master, may be able to fight them off but you can say goodbye to any good will from Queen Marisol, let alone any aid in your adventure," Hans revealed which made Sora's jaw drop. "Unless, you bring me along."

"What!? Why!?"

"You see this book_ is_ a souvenir it's just not one obtained…_legally_." Hans said as he sat back in his chair. "You are not the first to seek Eldora for aid in recent months. I did and was turned down, so I took this book from their ancestral library to help. I've only gotten one thing from the book but its has kept us alive for almost nine months now."

"_**This sounds a bit more like the Hans I heard about, still something doesn't add up."**_

"You said if I turned this end I could be jailed or killed. If I turn this in _with _you, I'll probably be spared…but you…you do realize what will happen to you right?" Sora said with a frown. "You will die."

"There is a chance I will, yes. I broke many spiritual and cultural rules over there by doing what I did." Hans admitted. "However, even with one eye, I pride myself on being the best at seeing the big picture. I am already on borrowed time, what happens to me matters not if you get the tools to end Elsa's madness."

"You're sacrificing yourself." Sora realized as he looked at the man in a new light.

"This world is broken, and though Elsa is the one who broke it…I can't help but feel as though I played a part in showing her the path she now walks." Hans said and gone was his look of arrogance, in its place was one of exhaustion. "I introduced a darkness to Arendelle long before Elsa went mad and with the way she acts, how she brutally toppled other nations, I can't help but feel as though I was her inspiration even if you are apparently the one that pushed her over the edge."

"I didn't do a damn thing! Someone else did this to me, to _us!" _ Sora countered his eyes flashing between blue and red only for Hans to raise his hand.

"I meant no offense, just stating the situation as I see it." Hans said with a reassuring smile. His hand trembled a bit as he released a shuddering breath. "I've lost so much, done so much, _seen _so much. My actions in the past were those of a boy wanting to be King. I've sat on the throne I desired so much as a man and now know that it was not worth the price paid. However, fixing this? Saving the Southern Isles? There is no price too high." Hans said before he stood up and knelt on the ground of the tavern, his head bowed slightly. "Please allow me to accompany you to Eldora."

"_**Sora…"**_

"Fine." Sora said as his expression softened greatly. He truly felt for the man and what he heard just confirmed his earlier suspicions that the Hans now was a very changed man compared to the Hans Rage apparently knew.

That said Sora was no fool.

Not anymore if the picture he was piecing together of his former self was true.

"But understand this." Sora said firmly as his eyes bled red as he stood up. Hans raised his head and watched as Sora folded his hands behind his back. "I was destroyed by betrayal, resurrected through rage, and raised in darkness by the epitome evil. The point? You even _think _about pulling a fast one, of betraying _me _I will see it coming a mile away and I might not be able to control my response." Sora said matter-of-factly as Hans did his best to suppress a chill.

Even though he was leaving to die.

The seemingly kindhearted Keyblade Master still managed to make him fear death.

"_Who is this man?" _Hans wandered as he nodded his head. "Understood."

And just like that Sora's demeanor did a 180 as a grin split his face.

"Cool! Then let's grab some things for the road and get going!" Sora said as he extended a hand toward Hans. Hans blinked owlishly before he accepted it and let Sora help him to his feet. "You wanna ride in my ship?"

"I am afraid I have no choice. The first attack Elsa led on my people were when I returned from Eldora. All of our naval vessels were the first to go. To be honest I couldn't return this book sooner if I wanted to." Hans said with a sigh. "The attack wasn't pretty, but I pray every night in thanks that we didn't end up like Weselton."

"Weselton?"

"Another…enemy of Elsa." Hans answered. "Unlike us, they lacked the tools to defend themselves. If you see them on your map, then you know that map is outdated. They simply no longer exist."

"Damn…." Sora muttered. "…then we need to hurry. Our next stop is Corona."

"To see Queen Rapunzel?" Hans asked curiously. "Good luck. She's kept her people alive by remaining completely neutral. She neither sides with her cousin or aids those wishing to bring Elsa down. You will have to gain a lot of favor with her if you wish to get any help."

"I have to try and ask regardless. If she says no then I'll move on, but not asking at all is just stupid." Sora said with a shrug. "Alright, get us some grub I'll get my ship ready and we can leave." Sora instructed and with that both he and Hans parted ways.

**-Meanwhile: Arendelle-**

"_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel, conceal don't feel," _Such were Elsa's thoughts as she paced back in forth in a white dress made of ice. Her blue eyes shone with vibrant light as her face remained a mask as cold as the castle walls. Her mantra was caught off when a massive shadow filled the throne room and extended to ceiling.

"_**Greed. Darling. Calm down. What has you in such disarray?"**_ A sultry voice questioned from the shadow that sent a chill down Elsa's.

"Pride…" Elsa began as she straightened her shoulders. "…we have a problem."

"_**Oh?"**_

"Yes, recently my castle walls were attacked, though my guardian managed to fend off the intruder he did mention…a key." Elsa explained calmly.

"_**I see."**_

Two words.

That's all it took for Elsa's legs to buckle as she felt an immense weight slam onto her shoulders. The voice was clearly displeased but even though none of the ire was directed at Elsa herself, she still felt as though she were moments away from shattering.

"_**Were you able to confirm his words? Was it a Keyblade Wielder?" **_

"Yes. Later on, I was dealing with a small resistance in the Southern isles via one of my replicas. It was destroyed, burned by a magical flame." Elsa explained as a small frown appeared on her nearly emotionless face. "At first, I thought Marisol had finally come to face me but before my connection ended, I saw him. My attacker and his _keyblade."_

"_**Did you feel anything in his presence?"**_

"Besides surprise? No. I wasn't there in person, we were separated by an ocean." Elsa explained. "Do…do you think he's…_the one?"_

"_**Well it clearly wasn't any of the ones we've dealt with prior to this. Gluttony warned us, that a Keyblade Wielder will become our undoing so we hunted them all down."**_

At this Elsa looked down and bit her lip, a small piece of her humanity showing through as a flicker of genuine remorse shot across her face.

"_**Don't feel bad, dear, we gave them a choice. You know that. Each refused to aid us in reaching that damnable heart in the sky. They made their choice and we were forced to respond in kind. Do not show sympathy to our enemies less you prove Envy's claims that you are weak true."**_

"I am _not _weak! I am far closer to completing my army than she is." Elsa said coldly, here eyes shining even brighter as the voice just chuckled.

"_**I know darling, she's just…jealous…of your progress. You must find this Keyblade Wielder and let him make his choice."**_

"Understood, I will double my efforts in finding him but I fear he has escaped the north." Elsa said with a small grimace. "If he heads further south, I will be unable to reach him. My powers are spread far too thin to confront Marisol."

"_**Worry not, do what you can but focus on your studies and training. You have yet to tap into your full potential which remains one of the main reasons Envy is so hard on you. Beneath her attitude, she does care, dear. We all want you better after all we are only as strong as our weakest link."**_

"I…will get stronger."

"_**I know you will. Either for revenge, a sense of justice, or curiosity, the Keyblade Wielder will seek you out eventually so do not put too much of your valuable time in looking for him. Now, I have to go back to tend to my army but one last bit of advice?"**_

"Yes?"

"_**A crippling pride…is my burden to carry. Don't let your pride get the better of you. If you need assistance, request it. Failure is not an option. Do we understand each other?"**_

"Yes, ma'am."

"_**Good."**_

And with that the shadow dispersed, leaving only a strange black feather in its wake. Elsa shut her eyes tightly and the walls of her castle cracked as she tried to suppress her trembling. It wasn't pride that prevented her for asking for help.

It was fear.

Fear for her world and her army.

None of the other Queens' knew delicacy, mercy, they chose to do things quickly and efficiently.

And with an overwhelming amount of unnecessary force.

Even now, Elsa was unsure of why they even needed to build armies knowing the full power the other Queens on an individual level. Though she suspected it was due to Pride's…pride…

Pride wanted an unparalleled amount of power and apparently Kingdom Hearts still managed to contain more than all of their forces combine. Elsa was sure, if they all didn't have a shared hatred for the source of their unrelenting pain, that Pride would seek to destroy Kingdom Hearts if for no other reason than it being more powerful than her.

"Oh Anna, what am I going to do?" Elsa asked as she turned to face the ice blue form of her sister that was frozen next to the throne. Gently, Elsa grasped the side of Anna's face and gave her a look of sorrow. "You told me that I was making dangerous friends, but you didn't understand…I need them…I need them to stop the pain. When everything is said and done, you will see. See that it was all for the better."

With that Elsa kissed Anna on her forehead before she turned away from her cursed sister.

"And when that time comes, we will get anything that we want. This world has hurt us enough. It owes us everything." Elsa swore as the light in her eyes intensified. "And if I have to, I will _**take it."**_

**Act III: Corona**

**-Leviathan: One week later-**

Perhaps he should have stayed at the Southern Isles.

This was Hans' thought as he found himself fending off three pirates as he and Sora fought them on their ship. It had been a week and Hans was positive that he and Sora had single-handedly nearly eliminated the pirate threat from the seven seas.

Seriously the amount of attacks the Leviathan faced were incredible.

But why!?

Sora had said that they were just jealous and Hans had to admit that perhaps the Keyblade Master was right. The Leviathan was an awe-inspiring vessel. It was as if the ship were a gift from the ocean itself. The water protected it from fire and Hans swore that there moments where it shot its artillery on its own without either Sora or Hans manning the cannons.

Not to mention that there were times where Hands blatantly saw the ship fly into the air.

No, on second thought the attacks made sense. Any pirate who manage to get their hands on the Leviathan would be an unstoppable threat for any kingdom. With this realization in mind, Hans redoubled his efforts in his fight and struck the pirates down with blazing flurry of attacks. Hearing the clash of metal, Hans looked up to find Sora standing on the sail of the pirate ship locked in combat with the pirate's captain.

"_**Seriously Sora? End him already."**_

"Ha! I expected more from the captain of the Leviathan!" The pirate captain taunted as Sora smirked and ducked under his slash.

"Hey, I gotta practice the basics somehow!" Sora said before he rose up and headbutted his opponent in the face. Clearly bored of practicing his swordplay, Sora booted the pirate in the chest and sent him crashing to the deck below.

"_**Seriously!? How did he know your ship's name!? Don't tell me you're actually building a reputation…"**_

"Hey! I'm good at what I do!" Sora said before he leapt down and grabbed Hans around his wrist. A massive shadow appeared on the pirate ship as Sora flew off with Hans just in time to avoid being crushed by the overwhelming weight of the Leviathan. "That never gets old!"

"How is that even possible!?" Hans asked incredulously as they landed on the deck of the Leviathan.

"Magic." Sora answered honestly, which just made Hans roll his eye. Soon, something in the distance caught Hans' attention which made him from. Following Hans' line of sight, Sora looked on in surprise when he spotted a massive storm in the distance. "Whoa."

"If I'm not mistaken, somewhere within that storm should be the Kingdom of Corona." Hans revealed. "We should probably wait it out."

"_**No, that storm isn't natural, I can feel Elsa's magic."**_

"Then we'll be waiting forever, that storm is magic. If we want to reach Corona, we need to go through it." Sora said with a look of determination as he ran to the ship steering wheel while Hans looked at him in shock.

"What!? You're just planning to ram through it!"

"You've been with me a week, you should know the answer by now!" Sora said with grin as her spun the wheel wildly and turned the Leviathan towards the deadly storm. "Brace yourself ye land lubber! We're goin' in!"

"_**This ship was a mistake."**_

Sora ignored Rage's comment as he laughed loudly while a sphere of water surrounded the ship.

"Elsa's magic is strong but it is no match for the sea! Full speed!" Sora commanded.

"_Yes, Captain."_

Grabbing on to a nearby rope for support, Hans grabbed a bottle of rum and downed it as he watched the possibly insane Keyblade Master laugh in the face of certain death while simultaneously carrying on a full-blown conversation with himself.

Honestly.

Just what had her gotten himself into?

**-45 Minutes Later: Corona: Docks-**

"And success! Haha! Captain Sora is unstoppable!" Sora cheered as the water barrier collapsed, unable to withstand any more damage just in time for the Leviathan to break through the storm unscathed. An incredibly pale Hans just trembled as rain continued to pour down upon them as they headed toward the docks. Once they reached it, Sora turned to Hans with his grin still on his face. "We made it!"

A green Hans just rushed to the side of the ship and released the contents of his stomach, much to Sora's ire.

"Hey! Watch the wood! Not cool!"

**-10 Minutes later: Corona: Capital-**

As Sora and Hans walked through the city square with their hoods up as the heavy rain continued to pour down heavily upon them, Sora couldn't help but notice how silent everything was. It reminded him of the Southern Isles but for some reason he didn't know, it seemed particularly wrong to have such silence in the Kingdom of Corona.

"This isn't right." Hans muttered as if reading Sora's mind. "There should at least be preparations for the festival of lights despite the storm."

"The festival of lights?"

"Yes, it's a tradition that Corona is known for, a beautiful sight if I do say so myself and the Queen's favorite holiday." Hans explained. "For there to not even be any signs of preparation means that this storm has been going on for quite some time. You said it was magically created, right? Well if my suspicions are correct then this is definitely an act of war."

"We did not come here to start a war Hans." Sora said warningly. "Elsa is my responsibility. I'll deal with her without causing more bloodshed."

"Relax, I was just informing you so that if you want to keep it that way then it will be best to not let the Queen find out." Hans said matter-of-factly. "She's a bit too…energetic for my tastes, but Rapunzel is no fool. She will reach the same conclusion I have if she hasn't already. Though the lack of soldiers makes me believe we have a little time before that happens."

"Good, let's just try to get any kind of help or information then be on our way. We need to restock on supplies." Sora said and after a bit more walking, they found themselves at the castle gates.

"Halt! Who goes there!?" One of the castle guards demanded as they placed a hand on the hilt of their blades. Hans stepped forward and raised his hand, revealing a ruby and gold sigil ring.

"King Hans of the Southern Isles. I've come to request an audience with Queen Rapunzel." Instead of appeasing the guards like Sora assumed, they all just drew their weapons instead.

"You were warned to never step foot here." The guard said darkly as Hans raised his hands defensively and smirked.

"Oh, I am quite aware, but I believe she will make an exception thanks to my guest." Hans said before he turned to a confused Sora. "Show them your weapon."

With a shrug, Sora summoned the Kingdom Key to his hand, which made the guards freeze.

"What? Is that…there is still one–"

"Enough, now, will you let us pass? Clearly this is urgent." Hans said impatiently and the guards whispered amongst themselves before they stepped aside.

"Go. You will be escorted to the throne room but do know you will be watched very closely Hans. Try anything and you will be struck down."

"Noted." Hans said dryly. "Let's be on our way."

"Man, you've really pissed off a lot of people." Sora mused. "I'm almost impressed. Was whatever you sought really worth it?"

"No." Hans said quietly. "I don't believe I will ever stop paying for my folly…at least until we reach Eldora." Hans said which made Sora frown. After everything they experienced the past week, Sora could call the sarcastic man a friend and his impending demise truly saddened him. Perhaps the old him would have fought hard for away to stop it from happening but the Sora now would just respect Hans' wishes.

As bad as it sounded, Hans' atonement for his sins would be a small price to pay in the big picture. It wasn't long before they were escorted to the throne room.

"Queen Rapunzel, I present to you Hans and the one who wields the Keyblade." The knight said as Hans and Sora stepped forward.

"I will talk to you later." Rapunzel said as she leveled an even stare upon Hans who simply nodded. Next to her throne, Flynn stood and looked at the man with visible distrust. Rapunzel then turned to Sora and her expression softened ever so slightly before a disgruntled expression appeared on both Hers and Flynn's faces. "Have…have we met?"

"_**Yes."**_

"We have but…I won't blame you if you don't remember, I don't remember myself to be honest." Sora said sheepishly.

"Sounds like you have a hell of a tale." Flynn mused, knowing the look of adventure that he could see on Sora's face all too well.

"Indeed." Rapunzel said before she turned to her guards. "Leave us."

"But Your Majesty–"

"I can take care of myself." The brunette said before she reached behind her throne and pulled out a…

…frying pan?

The guards, Flynn, and even Hans all visibly shuddered while Sora just tilted his head and looked at the strange object in confusion.

"_**Sora…tread…carefully…"**_

"So, uh, what had happened was…" Sora began nervously, not sure why the weird object sent a chill down his spine.

**-Later-**

"So, wait, this is _your _fault!?" Flynn asked incredulously as Rapunzel looked to be deep in thought.

"What!?"

"No, didn't you listen?" Rapunzel asked as she softened her expression. "Sora had nine allies, seven of which were Elsa and the Queens. The eighth fell and now haunts him." Rapunzel began as she looked at Sora with a saddened expression before of look of fury replaced it. "And the _ninth." _Rapunzel spit out. "Broke. Everything."

Sora's eyes widened as he felt a powerful pulse of magic exploded from the enraged form of Rapunzel. He knew she had magic but was unaware of its true nature outside of it having to do something with healing. That said when Rapunzel's eyes began to glisten as a golden liquid filled her eyes, he had an idea. A single drop slid down her cheek and landed on the floor and Sora almost lost balance when the castle itself seemed to tremble.

"Honey, calm down." Flynn whispered urgently as Rapunzel quickly wiped her eyes.

"Sorry. It's just we _knew_ Elsa _lost her mind _but to hear that she is _broken _hits me deep." Rapunzel explained and Flynn nodded solemnly.

"I understand but do remember that this is still the words from a man working with _Hans _of all people." Flynn said as he looked at Sora and Hans with a frown. "I'm not saying they are liars but I am also advising you not to so quickly accept their truth."

"You're right." Rapunzel said as she looked at Sora with a searching gaze. "I promised my people neutrality. Yet with this knowledge I am obligated as both Queen and as Elsa's cousin to aid her in her healing. That said a lot of people have tried to use me for their own gain." Rapunzel said as a haunted expression crossed her face while Flynn rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. Shaking her head to clear it, she continued. "I need you to prove yourself as both a Keyblade Master and one who claims to fight for good. Prove to me that you are someone that can help Elsa."

"Just tell me what I have to do." Sora said and Rapunzel nodded as she sat back in her throne.

"Moral has been at an all time low since Elsa began her conquest. Though we are neutral, many fear every day that Elsa will change her mind. Our military is strong, yes, but nothing compared to Elsa's." Rapunzel explained. "The morale of our people has been at an all time low, and with the festival being cancelled for the first time in years…"

Rapunzel just shook her head at the thought.

"If you're truly dedicated to your mission and willing to move heaven and earth for Elsa, then prove it." Rapunzel said with a frown. "End this storm, I've heard Keyblade wielders have a strange and powerful magic. End this storm so that the festival may go on and I will give you as much help as I can."

"_**Hmm, the storm is caused by magic so you should be able to dispel it…but your light is weak. If you wanna stand any chance at all you need to find a way to amplify your light."**_

"I think I can pull it off, but I might need some help." Sora said as she rubbed his chin in thought. "I have the magic but the amount needed is hard to reach in my condition. I'm not sure how common magic is here, but if you have anything at all that could help, I'd appreciate it."

Rapunzel frowned for a bit as she tried to think of something when her eyes suddenly widened as she saw something behind Sora and Hans.

"How about that? I saw it laying around awhile back and hung it up because it looked pretty. But now that I look closer, it looks like it be may more use to you." Rapunzel said as she pointed at the wall behind them and Sora turned to see what she was talking about. "Hey, if your story is right, it might even be yours."

"_**Holy shit! She's not wrong, that is definitely yours!"**_

Hanging on the wall over the fireplace was a keyblade that was forged to mimic the appearance of a sun rising behind an ivory tower. Sora looked at the weapon in awe as if he could feel the magic pouring from it and slowly raised his hands. Immediately, the keyblade vanished in a bright light and reappeared in his grasp. Sora closed his eyes as he felt the weapon's warmth and realized that it felt just at home.

**[Ever After: Obtained]**

"This…this can help." Sora murmured before he pulled up his hood. "I'll be right back." And with that Sora left the three behind him.

"So…" Hans trailed off as he glanced at Flynn. "Why are you not King yet?" Hans asked curiously which just earned him two glares in response.

"Of all the things we have to say to you, the details of are relationship are not one." Rapunzel said coldly. "Come on, I want to see this."

**-With Sora-**

Now standing outside of the castle walls, Sora raised the Ever After high and aimed it at the storm filled sky. A few of the guards looked at him in wonder as a beam of pure light shot from the end of the blade up into the sky. Many drew their weapons but a quick order from their Queen, who watched on from one of the windows, stopped them.

A few moments passed before Sora began to frown.

"This isn't working." Sora whispered. "I can feel the magic in the keyblade, but I can't bring it out."

"_**It's in your mentality, it's all wrong. You need happy thoughts. What makes you happy?" **_

Sora frowned and suddenly his eyes bled red as the beam became unstable.

"_**What are you doing!? You're drawing on me! You need light not darkness!"**_

"Hey! You said think of what makes me happy but all I got is you!" Sora complained. "I can't help it if the thing that makes me happy is tied to my darkness."

"…"

"What?"

"_**Nothing…just…thinking that you spent too long in the realm of darkness, that's all."**_

"So, what now?"

"_**Let me try something."**_

Meanwhile in the castle, Rapunzel looked down at Sora in concern.

"Is he…talking to himself?" Rapunzel asked curiously. No one, not even the guards nearest to him could really make out what Sora was saying thanks to the intensity of the storm, but whatever it was looked important.

"You get used to it." Hans said with a slightly haunted expression but before he could get a response, they saw the rain bend a bit around Sora. Though it was faint, the rain allowed them to make out the outline of a woman that until now was completely invisible.

"What?" Rapunzel whispered.

"Didn't you say he was haunted?" Flynn asked in confusion. "If I had to guess that's his tag along."

"I'll admit that though I do believe him…that part was a bit hard to swallow even for me." Rapunzel said with a shudder. "Ghosts aren't really something I like to think about."

Sora blinked as he felt the hands made from rain droplets wrap around his.

"_**Let's try this. You give the light and I'll give the memories. Together we can do this."**_ Rage said as she looked up at Sora who grinned.

"Two souls and one heart, right? Okay let's do this." Sora said as he could feel the Keyblade begin to tremble. "Together!"

With that word a pillar of light exploded from around them and shot up into the sky which made everyone look on in awe.

**[Form Change: Mirage Staff]**

The keyblade, now filled with power, transform into an elegant a beautifully crafted staff that seemed to radiate nothing but hope and joy.

Two things that the people of Corona had not felt in a long time.

Slamming the staff into the ground, the pillar seemed to grow as the emotions felt were no longer only experienced by those around Sora but to those in the castle walls as well. It became clear soon that the emotional wave would only continue to spread.

**[Finish!]**

"_**Hold on!" **_

Sora looked on in surprise as the ground trembled before a massive tower formed beneath his feet and rose up alongside the castle until it towered over it. Now, closer than ever to the storm clouds, Sora and Rage could see a pair of crimson eyes shining brightly in the storm filled clouds which solidified the fact that the weather had not been natural.

It just didn't make sense to Sora.

Rapunzel was not an enemy to Elsa, she even went out of her way to stay put yet Elsa still chose to betray her family.

For what?

What did this accomplish?

"_**Sora, stay focused, you're drawing on me again."**_

"Sorry, had a lot on my mind." Sora apologized sheepishly which made his companion laugh.

"_**Well clear it, it's not used to having any activity going on inside of it." **_ Rage teased which made Sora glower at her thought he couldn't help but smirk. _**"Focus that passion into that piece of light you have so we can call it a day!"**_

"Yes, ma'am." Sora joked before he glanced up at the sky and glared at the unnatural storm which glared right back. The light produced intensified exponentially before the tower itself became a beacon of light. The storm tried to fight off the light for as long as it could but it soon found itself overpowered. Just before it dispersed, the storm released a roar that shook the entire Kingdom. All that heard it were frightened before it was blown away.

…

…

…

"_**Oh no…" **_Rage whispered and Sora was confused until he realized that _everyone _heard it. Turning around quickly he glanced up at the castle to find Rapunzel, staring up at the sky with a pained expression.

It was clear that she had reached the same conclusion Sora and Hans had.

With that, Queen Rapunzel turned away from the window with a very concerned Flynn following her. Hans let out a long breath as he gazed down at an apologetic Sora but simply raised his hand and shook his head as if to tell Sora that it wasn't his fault. All that happened was that a horrible truth had been revealed to Rapunzel and it was unpleasant, the truth had to have been told.

Even if it hurt like hell.

"Rapunzel–"

"Flynn…I…just need a moment." Rapunzel said quietly as she grasped the side of his face with a smile that failed to reach her eyes. "Let the citizens know that the festival is back on."

"I…okay…I will." Flynn said as he nodded. "But please, let me know if you need to talk about this. Don't bottle this in."

"I won't, bottling things up is why Elsa is the way she is, isn't it?" Rapunzel asked sadly before she kissed him. "Thank you. I will be alright in a few. There is just some paperwork I need to have done. Tell Sora to enjoy the festival."

"And Hans?"

"Tell him to as well."

Okay, now Flynn was worried.

"I will see you tonight." And with that Rapunzel departed leaving a worried Flynn behind.

**-That Evening: Corona: Capital Square-**

**BGM: Calling for Rain- Final Fantasy XV Soundtrack**

Enjoy the festival?

Ha!

If Sora was even half as distraught as he had looked when he inadvertently exposed Elsa's treachery, Flynn was positive that the Keyblade Master would not be enjoying any sort of festivities.

…at least that's what Flynn thought until he stepped into the city square.

"Whoo!" Sora cheered as he danced with a pint of beer in one hand and a townswoman in the other. Flynn's jaw dropped a bit as he watched Sora enjoy the festival to its fullest. Dancing with anyone who approached him while refusing to turn down a single drink offered.

And because it had been made common knowledge that Sora was the reason the festival even went on, there were a _lot _of drinks offered to him and more than a few citizens that _swooned _at the idea of dancing with the young hero.

However, it was when the merchants and vagabonds that could finally dock with the storm ended recognized the Captain of the Leviathan that Sora's popularity _skyrocketed._

Much to Rage's disbelief.

"Truly, singing about wanting rainfall after that storm nearly ended the festival?" Hans said from nearby as he leant against a wall and watched his companion party. "Your people truly do know how to test fate."

"What can I say? Corona is a nation of noble rogues." Flynn said cockily. "Seriously though, what's your deal? You realize that as soon as you step into Eldora you're done for. They are not known for mercy."

"No, they aren't, but I suppose that is for the best. A small price to pay for my people." Hans said honestly which made Flynn look at Hans thoughtfully.

"Then it wouldn't bother you that I plan on tagging along to make sure everything goes exactly like you promised Sora, then?" Flynn revealed as he looked for any indication that he had ruined any of Hans' plans or at least made them more difficult. However, to his surprise, Hans just shrugged.

"Do what you will, the more the merrier, just understand that its hell you're walking in to." Hans said, looking more than a little disturbed.

"What? Eldora?"

"No, the Leviathan." Hans corrected. "I've seen my entire navy destroyed and yet I still have not faced more nautical combat in my entire life than I have in one week on that ship with that maniac." Hans said as he faced a now slightly worried Flynn. "Be prepared and I hope your swimming and swordplay are up to par."

"Well…damn…" Flynn muttered before a server walked to him and offered him a drink. He grabbed two and offered one to Hans who was caught off guard by the gesture. "You look like you need it, besides its bad form for the Queen's consort to not be able to be civil with a dying man."

At this Hans just chuckled and accepted the drink with a nod.

"If that's true then satisfy this dying man's curiosity. Why are you still a consort and not King? You two are still sickeningly enamored with each other after all?" Hans asked and Flynn could see that the man was genuinely curious which made sense seeing how hellbent Hans was for the title of King in his past.

"When Elsa lost her mind, it put a lot of stress on Rapunzel's parents until she requested that they step down for their own health." Flynn said with a sigh. "Rapunzel knew a day would come when our neutrality would be forced to end. We love each other and we've _learned _from each other. She learned how to be sneaky, crafty, and knew that sometimes instead of an army you just need one person at the right place at the right time."

"You." Hans said as he took a sip of his drink. "A King can't move freely without notice, but you won't be given a second thought and with your checkered past you have a very…unique skillset."

"Exactly."

"I'll be damned, Queen's consort, that is not your only title is it?" Hans asked with a smirk. "You're Corona's spymaster, aren't you?"

Flynn just took a sip of his drink and raised his eye brow, neither confirming nor denying Hans' claim.

"I'm actually impressed."

"Well, you're not the only one, I've heard all about your actions." Flynn said knowingly. "I'll admit to sharing a bias because of what you did to Elsa, but I'll admit that you've become quite the hero. I'm just glad to see that it seems genuine."

Hans chose not to respond.

"Question now is, can he pull it off?" Flynn asked as he gestured to Sora who some how manage to dance with five of his new fans at the same time.

"Yes, don't let his kind demeanor fool you. It was faint, but I've seen the darkness, the true darkness, the lies just beneath his smile. He isn't evil but he is _powerful." _Hans explained. "From what I've seen he might be stronger than the…last Keyblade wielders."

At this, Flynn shuddered.

"They didn't deserve_ that_…does…does he know?" Flynn asked quietly and Hans shook his head.

"No. He may not remember them, but that specter tied to him does and _it _is the source of his darkness, his rage." Hans whispered. "Whatever it is, it can never know, at least not until Elsa is dealt with. He has the power to face her but not the right skillset, once he learns fire magic, he will save us. Which is why we need to keep his mind clear so he can do that."

"And after that?"

"That's your problem." Hans said with a bitter smile. "I won't be here."

"Ah, there you are, always taking the easy way out." Flynn muttered as Hans just smiled in response.

"Ladies! I will be right back, there is just one more dance I need to have!" Sora said which made his dance partners complained. "Just give me a few minutes." Sora said with a grin before he ran to the end of the street and flew off into the sky. Within moments he made it over the water before he dove inside of it with a loud splash.

Even now he still wasn't entirely sure how he was able to breathe and talk under water but he just chalked it up to being another perk of the Keyblade.

"_**Sora! What are you doing!?"**_

"What do you think? We can experience something as awesome as this and not have a dance." Sora said as he extended his hand out. "Dance with me!"

"_**Sora, you're drunk."**_

"So are you."

And with that Rage giggled as she appeared before Sora, the ocean water bending around her image.

"_**You're right…alright, show me what you've got." **_Rage said as she grabbed his hand and soon the two were lost in their own world. Dancing beneath the ocean, the faint music still able to be heard as the beautiful lights of the festival floated above them and reflected against the water.

Their adventure would continue tomorrow…

…So, for now they took this one moment for themselves.

**BGM: END**

**-the Next Morning-**

Rapunzel watched apprehensively as the Leviathan sailed away with Flynn who tucked away a letter inside of his coat. She feared the moment she would actually have to send him off with all the war surrounding them.

She feared it.

But she prepared for it.

As they disappeared in the horizon, one of her guards approached her.

"Your Majesty, your cousin awaits you in the throne room."

"I see." Rapunzel said, thanking the gods that the Leviathan had chosen to leave when it did. It wasn't long before she made it to the throne room where a frozen replica of Elsa stood before her alone. "Leave us." Rapunzel ordered the guards who looked at her nervously before he departed. Striding confidently to her throne, Rapunzel sat down and looked at Elsa with a scowl. "What do you want?"

"_**Can I not just want to see how you are doing? The Festival just happened after all, I wanted to hear how your evening went."**_

"Is that right?" Rapunzel asked sarcastically as she rested her chin on her fist. "And how exactly would you know that? News doesn't travel that fast unless you have spies, which would be a breach of our treaty."

"_**I have my ways."**_

"Cut the bullshit, Elsa, I know you caused that storm." Rapunzel snapped, not ever being one to play these sorts of games for too long. "You control weather and even if I was locked in a tower most of my life, I know storm clouds down scream in pain. How could you!? I trusted you! I promised to stay neutral or was my word not enough?"

"_**I…I had to ensure that no harm came to you–"**_

"So, you isolated my nation!?" Rapunzel snapped. "You _know _how I feel about isolation, you more than anyone should know." Rapunzel said and Elsa tensed a bit. "When will you understand that your 'protection' is wrong? Is Anna not enough proof!?"

"_**Silence! You don't know what you are talking about! She was a danger to herself so I had to do what needed to be done."**_

"You do not silence me in my own kingdom!" Rapunzel snapped, her voice raising even higher. "You froze our cousin because she dared to disapprove of your so-called allies and you had to prove your loyalty. What you did, what you've _done. _ Is madness. You need help."

"_**Damn it all, you sound just like her…"**_

"That's because she was right! Anna is your family, I am your family, and we love you." Rapunzel said as her eyes began to glisten. "Something is wrong with you, broken, you need to get help or else…"

"_**Or else…what?" **_Elsa questioned coldly as her eyes shone brighter.

"War…" Rapunzel whispered and Elsa stilled.

"_**I see. So, you've decided on a side then. Truth be told I came to ask about a potential threat, a Keyblade wielder that still walks freely." **_Elsa murmured and her eyes narrowed when she saw Rapunzel tense. _**"He's the one who dispelled it isn't he? A Keyblade wielder and you didn't detain him and inform me. You breached our treaty as well."**_

"Your storm breached it first." Rapunzel countered which made Elsa chuckle.

"_**I see, so an eye for an eye…then there is no choice…" **_Elsa trailed off darkly. _**"…this means war."**_ Rapunzel's eyes widened in alarm when a blast of ice hit her in her chest and froze her solid on her throne. _**"Farewell cousin."**_ Elsa said as she turned her back however soon she heard a loud cracking noise that made her eyes widen. Turning around she saw a bright light break free from Rapunzel's chest and eyes. _**"What!?"**_

At that moment the ice shattered, exploding from Rapunzel who glared at Elsa with hot shining tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You…You!" Rapunzel grit out too angry to form words. In one fluid motion, she rose from her throne, grabbing her trusty frying pan as she made her way to Elsa who was too stunned to react in time. With more force than she's ever used before, she swung the hard metal object into the side of Elsa's face, shattering it upon impact. Rapunzel's tears fell onto Elsa's downed form and cancelled out her magic, preventing the ice from reforming. "I hope you're happy." Rapunzel whispered as her guards stormed the room. "I won't hold them back anymore; half the world is coming for you."

And with that, Elsa's body shattered As Rapunzel closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

She had tried so hard to escape this.

But in the end, this was a battle that had been in the making for far too long.

"Sora…it's up to you." Rapunzel whispered.

**Act IV: Eldora**

**-One Week: Later: Land of Summer, Kingdom of Eldora-**

"Land ho!~" Sora cheered as the Leviathan made its way through the ocean waters. Looking up, both Hans and Flynn we're relieved to see a beautiful mass of land in the distance covered in greenery. They could see the bustling kingdom and its radiant architecture and heart the sounds life and prosperity even as far away as they were.

"Oh, thank goodness." A disheveled and battle-scarred Flynn said as he fell to his knees and clasped his hands together, looking up at the sky as if thanking god that the trip was finally over. Hans had not been kidding, he had never experienced so many frightful fights for his life than he had sailing on the Leviathan. It was as if everyone one across the sea wanted to challenge Sora and their captain gladly rose to the challenge each and every time.

They even got attacked by mermaids!

Or…at least Sora did…

Flynn had no idea what happened but Sora would often get dragged off of his ship by the Sirens and just when he and Hans would get concerned for his life, Sora would return with a victorious smile covered in bite marks.

Flynn had no idea what went on under the sea during those nightly attacks but he seeing how exhausted Sora was when he returned, he knew Sora must have been fighting for his life.

"So, what's the plan? We just knock on the door like in Corona?" Sora asked curiously.

"No." Flynn said as he rose to his feet. "You won't get that far with Hans walking free." Flynn informed them before he pulled out a pair of hand-cuffs. As if expecting this, Hans shrugged off his cloak, it was far too hot for him to wear it anymore, and raised his wrists. "Turning him in should at least get us enough time for me to get us an audience with the Queen. We need to gain as much favor as possible here."

"Gotcha." Sora said before he turned to Hans with a small frown. "Ready for this?"

"This moment has been coming for years." Hans murmured. "Even now my instincts demand I run but…" Hans trailed off as he was cuffed. "I'm tired of running, of fighting, just make sure this is worth it Sora."

"I will." Sora said passionately. "I will set this right."

**-Later: Eldora-**

"Halt! Why are _you _here!?" The guard snapped nearly as soon as they stepped off of the docks. Hans had to admit, he was surprised he hadn't been outright gutted and that they actually bothered to ask him his motives. However, before he could respond, the guard continued. "Captain Sora! The scourge of the sea! A notorious pirate like yourself has no right to be here! You may rule the seas but you will not rule Eldora!"

"_**Are you FUCKING kidding me!?"**_

"As if you could stop me." Sora said with an arrogant laugh, fully content with going along with this pirate roleplay. Seriously, he had no idea where this passion of sea-faring came from, but Rage had told him even in the past he was a pirate fan-boy.

It seems some things transcend memory.

"Count yourself lucky! I come baring gifts." Sora said as he gestured to an incredulous Hans whom the guards just noticed. "I hear he's wanted here. I will exchange him for an audience with your Queen."

"As if I would let scum like you near Her Majesty!"

"Then your nation will burn!" Sora said though he honestly meant it referring to the war that would ensue. That said the guard took his words at face value as a threat and drew his blade.

"The people of Eldora can take a little heat."

"Then have at thee!" Sora declared as he summoned the Wheel of Fate which startled the guards.

"_**Oh for the love of–"**_

"Okay, okay, stop!" Flynn said as he bravely stepped between the two soon to be combatants. "Seriously? Have at thee? Do you _not _know how to deescalate a situation?" Flynn asked Sora incredulously. "I _just _said we need a good first impression, pillaging a kingdom is not a good first impression!"

"Sorry, sorry, still in pirate mode." Sora apologized sheepishly as he dismissed his Keyblade and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Here, we need to speak to Queen Marisol." Flynn said seriously as he showed her the letter that bore Corona's seal. He also displayed Rapunzel's ring for good measure.

"Sir, Hans in custody, the lord of the sea who also got his hands on a keyblade, and an official seal from Corona? We can't _not _let them through." A younger guard whispered nervously. "If Her Majesty gets wind that we interfered with their request, we will be sharing Hans' fate."

"Shut up idiot, I got this!" The guard whispered harshly. "Fine you can go through, you will be escorted to her directly." The guard said as Sora looked at him smugly. "I will be keeping my eyes on you."

"Go ahead, better man than you have fallen for less." Sora said which made Flynn facepalm as the guard's face turned red with anger.

"_**Damn it, Sora!" **_Rage groaned as Sora and his companions entered the Kingdom. Rage couldn't wait until they fixed things with Elsa and left. If she heard any more about the _legend of Captain Sora _she would snap.

At least it wouldn't follow them to other worlds…

…right?

**-Eldora: Castle: Throne Room-**

"Who is it that wishes to speak with…" Queen Marisol trailed off before a look of fury covered her face the moment, she saw Hans. Everyone began to sweat as the temperature skyrocketed while pillars of flame erupted around the throne room. "Guards! Take him away."

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

"Wait, wait!" Hans called out urgently as the guards approached him. "I have something to say!"

"As if a treacherous bastard like you will be listened to!" Queen Marisol snarled.

"Well, you're going to have to! If I'm going to die then I'll die after I say this!" Hans shouted. "I plead guilty, for all the crimes I committed. I did them all alone, and for my own gain."

"Of course, you did. What? Did you expect me to show you mercy?" Queen Marisol asked incredulously and Hans shook his head.

"No, I expect you to let an innocent man go." Hans corrected with a frown, confusing both Flynn and Sora. Even Queen Marisol looked confused until her eyes widened ever so slightly.

"You…you…" Queen Marisol whispered, trembling with barely suppressed fury as flames spilled from her eyes. "You let an innocent man pay for your sins!? Is there no end to your wickedness!?"

"I did what I had to do." Hans said firmly and without remorse.

"Get him out of here! I will deal with him _personally _at another time." Queen Marisol said darkly as Hans was dragged away. "Thank you for bringing him in, now what business do you have with me?"

"I've come to deliver to you a message form Queen Rapunzel." Flynn said nervously. The flames and rage that were just displayed made the Queen an intimidating sight. However, it was the two soldiers made of lava and brimstone that stood on both sides of her throne that really terrified him.

Still, he hid his terror well enough.

Sora, however, just thought it was one of the coolest things he had ever seen second to his ship.

Handing her Rapunzel's letter, Flynn stepped back and watched her open it. As Queen Marisol read its contents, a myriad of emotions crossed her face before it settled on one of grim acceptance.

"I see…so it's war." Queen Marisol whispered, startling those who heard her. "To think Corona, who up until now had been the only thing stopping it would become the one spearheading the attack on Arendelle. To think she would enlist a pirate to be her commanding officer in the fight."

"Wait what!?" Both Flynn and Sora asked incredulously as Queen Marisol raised the letter so that they could read it. Sure enough, in one month, Corona and her allies would lead a siege on Arendelle. Similar letters had been sent to various Kingdoms. What caught Sora's attention, however, was that he had somehow been made a General in the conflict.

He didn't know much about society.

But given the context he could tell that being given command of an army was not a usual occurrence.

"Of course, paperwork…" Flynn muttered as he thought of what Rapunzel said before she went to gather her thoughts all those days ago. "She's really putting everything on you, one hell of a gamble."

"A habit I assume she got from you." Queen Marisol mused. "Tell me, Sora? Why did you come this far? Arendelle to Eldora is no small journey."

"I need your help Your Majesty." Sora said honestly. "I can stop Elsa, heal her, but to do that I need you to teach me fire magic."

"Fire magic, so you're like me?" Queen Marisol asked and though she was clearly skeptical about him being able to face Elsa, there was a hint of hope in her eyes as well.

"Not exactly." Sora said before he summoned his Kingdom Key. Queen Marisol blinked owlishly at the sight of the legendary weapon before she sat back in her throne, her face one of pure business.

"Explain."

"I will, just understand that this is a long story and I need you to hear me out until the end." Sora said and Flynn nodded his head when Queen Marisol glanced at him.

"He's not lying, it really is crazy but I'll vouch for him." Flynn said as he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Well, now I'm really curious."

"Okay so it all started before Elsa lost her mind…" Sora began as he began his tale.

**-50 minutes later-**

"…And here we are." Sora said tiredly, his story a bit longer than the last time he told it with everything that had happened up until now. "Your Majesty?" Sora asked the Queen who just looked at him as if he had grown two heads. Weakly she turned to Flynn who just nodded his head, confirming everything he had said.

"Please, call me Marisol. If I'm going to be training you, the formalities will get old, fast." Marisol said before she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "By the gods she actually _did _go insane." Marisol whispered incredulously. "If she had just decided to turn into a dictator then I hoped she'd be rational enough to not start a world war. But if she is truly insane…"

"Elsa isn't rational, she hasn't been in a while. She's gotten in over her head but refuses to show it and it is making her sanity go faster." Flynn said as he scowled. "The things my spies have seen…heard…she needs to be stopped before she kills us all."

"You're right, it pains me to see that the woman who comforted me in my time of need has fallen this far. Even now I wish no harm upon her." Marisol whispered before she turned to Sora. "Can you do it? Can you truly fix her without bringing her harm?"

"I can't promise that I won't have to knock some sense into her, but I won't kill her and I'm not after her throne." Sora said firmly. "She's a friend that needs my help. Even if my mind can't remember our bond, my heart does. That said, it will be impossible without you."

"I see, then rest up, you've had a long voyage. Your lessons begin at dawn. In three weeks, we will depart to Corona and gather our forces with out allies. After that we will go to Arendelle." Marisol informed them. "You've done a good job of making it this far, let's just hope your trip was worth it."

"Yes! I'll do my best!"

"Good." Marisol said with a kind smile as she rose to her feet.

**-Eldora: Dungeon-**

"There, now you're where you belong!" A guard said harshly as he literally threw Hans into the cells. The guard smirked as he held Han's blade. "You won't be needing this anymore."

And with that, the cell door was slammed shut leaving Hans alone in his dark cell.

"I can't believe it, you actually got caught." A deep voice rasped out and Hans looked up to find a muscular blonde bearded man sitting in the cell across from him. "Do I even want to know how?"

"Kristoff, I must say I barely recognized you." Hans mused as Kristoff glared at him. "As for how? I gave myself in, acting for the greater good and all."

"Where have I heard that line before?" Kristoff asked with a scoff. "Tell me, when you left me to take the fall, did you even manage to save Anna?"

"No." Hans said simply and Kristoff blinked as if he couldn't comprehend what he had heard before he glared heatedly at Hans.

"What!? You mean I sacrificed myself for nothing!?"

"I wouldn't say that; the tome bought my people a few precious months but there was nothing in it that I could use to stop Elsa." Hans explained as he rested against the wall. "Getting past her to Anna was a pipe dream, but it wasn't all for nothing."

"What?" Kristoff asked in confusion.

"I met someone recently, someone powerful enough to face Elsa. However, he needed help from Marisol. I figured turning myself in might be good enough to get him in her favor." Hans mused. "At least, until we reached Corona. He gained Rapunzel's approval and Flynn was given more than enough to ensure Marisol's aid."

"Then why are you here? Knowing you, you would have run."

"Maybe I'm tired of running?" Hans asked quietly. "The thought crossed my mind, do not get me wrong, I could have easily stolen a vessel at night and returned home…but I realized I still had unfinished business here. I have to see this story to the end, even if it means my end."

"Somehow I don't think you're talking about me." Kristoff said sarcastically, which made Hans chuckle.

"No, but I have enough courtesy to get your name cleared. You helped me for Anna but they now believe that it was all me. You should be free before dusk." Hans informed Kristoff. "Whatever they say? Go along with it. Just let me take the fall for this one."

"I'll be damned…" Kristoff trailed off before a knowing smirk graced his lips as he crossed his arms. "…_she_ really changed you. Who is the idiot now?"

"Oh, I have definitely stolen that title from you by now, old friend." Hans said with a laugh and Kristoff shook his head.

"I never thought the day I heard you call me that and not want to punch you in the face."

"Looks like we've both grown."

"So, it seems."

**-That Evening Eldora: Castle: Dinning Hall-**

As Sora and Flynn ate their food surrounded by the castle guards, they stopped when they heard the doors open. Turning they watched in surprise as Kristoff was escorted inside looking as if he had seen better days.

"Kristoff!? Holy hell man! I thought you were dead or worse!" Flynn said incredulously as he sat up and made his way to his friend.

"It's been rough, but nothing I can't handle unlike your pansy ass." Kristoff said as he and Flynn shook hands before bringing each other into a quick embrace.

"I believe you mean devilish rogue?"

"Whatever." Kristoff chuckled before he looked over at Sora who was making his way toward them. "So, you're the guy, huh? Hope you can get what you're looking for." Kristoff said before he extended his hand. "The name's Kristoff."

"Sora." Sora introduced himself as he shook Kristoff's hand. At that moment, a wave of nausea hit them both as they felt a pain in their heads and hearts. "Whoa." Sora muttered as he tried to maintain his balance.

"Hey…have we met?" Kristoff asked with a frown. "I just got a real bad case of déjà vu."

"It's…definitely possible." Sora said as Flynn continued to look between them worriedly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you see–"

"Hold up, before we begin that tale, what happened to Hans?" Flynn questioned and Sora looked at a now grimacing Kristoff apprehensively.

"He confessed…and the Queen came to see him _personally." _Kristoff said, which made Flynn wince.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Kristoff said solemnly as Sora simply shut his eyes as the three gave an unsaid moment of silence for the manipulative King. "Even now, I think he deserves it but I can't help but feel bad."

"Understandable, he grew on you in a parasitic sort of way." Flynn said as Sora nodded his head in understanding. "Well, grab a plate and sit down. There is a lot to catch you up on."

**-Meanwhile: With Hans-**

Hans looked up silently as a hooded woman stood before him and opened the doors to his cell. To him, the figure looked like death.

And it was still the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Two flames erupted from beneath the hood before the figure pulled it back revealing Marisol who looked down upon Hans with a heated glare.

"Why?"

One word.

Yet the weight of it nearly crushed Hans who simply closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"You of all know the weight of a crown, your remarkable performance earlier proved it." Hans said simply. "I truly believed you wished me dead."

"Oh, believe me, I _do_." Marisol said darkly as if her words themselves could carry her intent to burn him alive. Picking up on this, Hans decided to explain himself.

"Royalty does not exist separately from it, we exist in spite of it. We exist so the _crown _may carry out its duties and maybe, just maybe, we are rewarded with fleeting moments of happiness." Hans said quietly as a single tear slid down his cheek. "It was never a choice. It was my duty."

"Yes and because of your duty I am now forced to do mine." Marisol said as her hands ignited with fire. "I told you when I _gave _you that book to leave and _never _return. Kristoff is strong, his trial by combat was coming soon and I had a weak opponent prepared for him. However, you got away. You broke ancient laws and you shall receive no such luxury. I will ask once more, _why?"_

"Because when you do this, your dedication to your people will never be questioned. You will burn me and along with me, my sins, my sins that have been carried down through my blood." Hans explained and the flames grew even more fierce. "You will fight a war soon, a war that can make a better world for our Kingdoms. You can't win it if your soldiers' allegiance is weak. Now, please, get it over with."

"Gladly."

At first there was heat, an intense heat that burned his skin before the incoming flames even touched him.

And then…

…there was nothing.

**-The Next Morning: Eldora: Training field-**

**Fire Mastery: Day 1**

**BGM: I'll make a Man out of You (Instrumental)- Mulan Soundtrack**

"Are you ready?" Marisol questioned, her hands folded behind her back as Sora stretched.

"Yup! Though are you sure its okay to use the entire training field? What about your knights?" Sora questioned which made Marisol giggle.

"This, is _my _training field, the knights train on the opposite side of the castle." Marisol explained as Sora summoned his Kingdom Key.

"Huh, cool. Alright, let's do this." Sora said as he took his usual stance. Nearly immediately, a hand of lava and brimstone erupted from the ground and grabbed the end of his weapon. Sora blinked before he yelped as the temperature of his weapon skyrocketed and forced him to release the blade. "Ouch!" Sora yelped before he began blowing his hands desperately.

"First things first, no Keyblade. A powerful weapon, yes, but it is a crutch." Marisol began as flames danced around her body. "The Keyblade is your greatest strength but also your greatest weakness. If you want to defeat Elsa and use truly powerful magic, you must be able to use it with your body."

"_**Oh~ I like her…though…why does she sound like she has experience with Keyblades? As far as I know you never met her."**_

"You've seen a lot of Keyblade users?" Sora asked and he couldn't help but frown when he saw her flinch a bit.

"I know of them, yes." Marisol revealed as she summoned fireballs in her hands. "But it's common sense. If you can cast powerful magic without your Keyblade, imagine what you can do with it?" Marisol said as she swiftly changed the subject and Sora couldn't find any fault in her logic. "Now…" Marisol trailed off with a grin. "Let's get down to business."

Sora's eyes widened in horror as a barrage of fireballs shot at him. As this went on, Flynn and Kristoff could only look on in morbid fascination from the side-lines.

**Fire Mastery: Day 6**

"Again!" Marisol instructed that evening to a frustrated Sora who had been blasting fire spells from his hands continuously to the point they blistered. "You need to feel the passion, that burning sensation! This isn't calm and tranquil like ice, it's fierce, powerful, feel the rage!"

"Damn it!" Sora snapped, he had more than enough of that at the moment, and with a roar he shot a bigger and more intense blast at the boulder he was aiming at. The blast exploded upon impact and to Sora's surprise he managed to crack it.

**[Fira: Learned]**

**Fire Master: Day 13**

A now shirtless and barefoot Sora sweat profusely as he stood on burning earth, the land scorched thanks to the Queen in front of him. With a smirk, she conjured a tornado of flames behind her and gestured toward him.

"You know the old saying, fight fire with fire!" Marisol said before the flaming twister made its way toward Sora who crossed his arms to defend against it. As soon as it slammed into him, he bit back a scream as he felt his skin burn.

However, soon the pain dulled as fire erupted from his body and began to spiral around him. Raising his hands, Sora shouted as a powerful blast of fire shot from his palms and slammed into the twister, dispersing it when it exploded. Panting tiredly, Sora glared at Marisol who clapped her hands while the embers rained down around them like snow.

**[Firaga: Learned]**

**Fire Master: Day 17**

"Color me impressed! You're getting good at this!" Marisol said as she shot blast after blast of fire at Sora who flipped, ducked, and dodged around every one before he shot a massive fireball from his hands that tore through the ground as it raced toward Marisol. When it exploded, half of the training ground was up in flames.

Soon as the flames died down a bit, a smirking Marisol could be seen standing with her arms crossed as a molten golem could be seen standing before her having taken the brunt of the attack.

**[Firaza: Learned]**

"Uh…okay…I'm starting to think they are getting carried away now." Kristoff said nervously.

"I…I…I'm sure they know not to go _too _far." Flynn said, though even he didn't look as though he believed his words.

**Fire Mastery: Day 20**

"_**That's it! I want in!" **_ Rage said and soon a now crimson-eyed Sora released a powerful roar as a _beam _of orange magic erupted from his mouth. Marisol laughed before she released a scream and met Sora's attack with one of her own. The ground _shattered _as the two attacks met and struggled for dominance.

"You were saying!?" Kristoff asked angrily as he and Flynn ran for cover as the fight steadily got more and more out of hand.

**[Enraged: King's Roar: Learned]**

**Fire Mastery: Day 26**

"I had high hopes for you. But even _I _am learning things at this point!" Marisol said as she shot into the sky, flames erupted from her hands and feet liked thrusters as Sora flew up behind her. When he got too close, a sphere of flames erupted from her body and knocked him back into the ground. Grimacing, Sora looked up to see her raising her hands as a massive magical seal appeared in the sky. Flynn and Kristoff, who were now watching safely from the castle, gaped as they saw a _meteor _descend upon Sora.

"_**Uh…I think we might have gone too far!"**_

"No…I can still go further!" Sora said as he glared up at the meteor and summoned as much magic as he could. Sora glared up at the meteor and raised his hands as if to catch it just as it slammed into him.

**-Meanwhile: Arendelle: Forest-**

"It's been awhile, are you sure he's okay?" Bulda asked Grand Pabbi who just nodded as he watched the stars. "But how do you know?"

"Because when I looked into his eyes, I saw something that I had not seen in while. Especially not in a Keyblade wielder."

"What?"

"A King."

**-With Sora-**

When the meteor exploded it looked as though it were going to engulf everything in sight only for all of the flames to suddenly stop and shrink in on themselves as if they were being absorbed. Marisol was confused as she saw Sora stand, panting tiredly, his fists trembling from being clenched so hard. When he looked up, she saw flames spill from his eyes.

However, that was not what caught her attention.

No.

It was the _massive _lion made from pure fire that arose from behind him.

With a single roar, the lion's voice alone was strong enough to knocked Marisol from the sky as her magic reserves _finally _came to an end. However, with her magic temporarily gone, both Rage and Sora saw something that horrified them.

**BGM: END**

"_**Sora catch her now!"**_

Sora was already in action before she could finish, riding on the back of the blazing Lion, Sora raised his hands as the flaming beast leapt up. At the last possible moment, Sora managed to catch her just as the lion landed. Once it was sure Sora had a good hold on Marisol, the Lion disappeared and Sora landed on his feet.

"Nice catch." Marisol said as Sora placed her on her feet while Kristoff and Flynn raced to the scene.

"Alright, that's it you two have trained enough–" Kristoff stopped speaking when he saw Sora's shoulders trembling and Flynn looked at the Keyblade Master in concern.

"Sora?" Marisol questioned as she raised a hand toward him, intending to grab his shoulder. "What's wrong–" Before she could finish, for the first time in her royal life, her hand was _smacked _away.

"_**What is WRONG with you!?" **_Sora boomed, his eyes a blazing red and Marisol actual felt fear for the first time in years. _**"Why would you fight in THAT condition!?"**_

Now both Flynn and Kristoff were confused as well…until they looked closer at Marisol.

Marisol watched as the other two men glanced down before their faces slowly resembled Sora's. Feeling a chill down her spine, she glanced down at herself and swallowed nervously.

Her once flat abdomen had grown to be quite sizable.

"Oh." Marisol whispered. With her magic gone, so had gone the illusion she had cast on herself and now until she regained her strength, they could _see _her true state. "I…I took the necessary precautions. It's why you got knocked back when you got too close. My enchantments protected me from harm."

"Yeah, until your magic runs out." Flynn said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't expect him to grow _this _much." Marisol defended. "Besides we need him at his best or else _this…" _Marisol trailed off as she gestured to her stomach. "…Won't even have a future!"

"Yeah, but it almost didn't have a present." Kristoff explained patiently. "It's Hans' isn't it?"

How Marisol averted her eyes was all the answer they needed.

"_**What is goi**_ng on?" Sora asked as he managed to push back Rage enough so that they could regain their senses.

"I would like to know, too." Flynn spoke up.

"Elsa went crazy and froze Anna, her sister and my fiancé." Kristoff began as he turned to Sora. "I asked Grand Pabbi for ways to save Anna because it would be hard to get close enough to break her curse with my 'love'. He told me to go to Eldora." Kristoff continued. "On the way I met Hans, he was on his way too to ask Marisol for help."

"My people feared a war, not knowing how powerful Elsa was so I couldn't give them direct aid." Marisol continued quietly. "Elsa was a friend of mine who saved me from myself, but the only possible help came from an ancient text guarded by our nation's church which is protected by ancient laws."

"So, we staged a robbery." Kristoff continued. "Marisol got us the book, made it look like a robbery, and we were supposed to leave. Unfortunately, we got caught before I could make it to the boat. Hans had to go on without me and promised to save Anna while Marisol worked on away to get me out. Too bad the book turned out to be basically useless."

"Not entirely." Marisol said as she turned to face Sora. "It bought him enough time to keep his Kingdom independent long enough to meet you. You can save us, set things right, which is why I went this far. We need you to have a future.

"But…Hans…you killed…him…" Sora said looking clearly confused. "…right?"

_***Flashback***_

_When the pain ended, Hans' was surprised to see that he was still alive. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was surrounded by a ring of fire and that his cuffs had been melted._

"_What good is a crown if I can't use it to protect those I love?" Marisol whispered as she turned away from him. Hans' watched as she reached into her robe and dropped his blade on the floor. "Go back to your Kingdom, I've set up a small boat for you. There might be time for you to get back and protect them."_

"_Marisol–"_

"_No. I refuse to ever have to tell my child, my son, that I killed his father." Marisol said resolutely as Hans' eyes widened. "When he asks me about you, I will not lie. He will know just how cruel…and how heroic…you were. So, go, go be someone he can be proud of and don't you EVER return."_

"_I…Mari…" Hans began but Marisol had already begun to walk away, her hands over her ears._

"_Go. I can't hear any more of your lies."_

_***Flashback: END***_

"He sent word that he had managed to make it back to the Southern Isles to stop a raid." Marisol told Sora. "Corona has leant him a few ships. He will meet us for the final battle."

"Hans…" Sora trailed off smiling at the realization that his friend was alive and well. It was then something caught his attention. "...wait, _us?"_

"I will go, once my magic recovers, I _will _assist." Marisol said simply. "Even if I do nothing more than protect Queen Rapunzel, I will not sit by as my friends tear each other apart. Consider me a last resort if you fail."

"_**Well then, guess we've not got even more of an incentive to win."**_

"Besides _all _of Corona's allies have answered her summons. If _they _and _their Queen _show up, I doubt I even have to fight." Marisol continued, confusing Sora as both Flynn and Kristoff paled.

"They're showing up? Those lunatics?" Kristoff gaped.

"Well…they kept to themselves but at least they are on our side." Flynn muttered.

"Rest up Sora, tomorrow we set sail. There is nothing left to teach you." Marisol said with a smile. "You command Corona's flagship. You are not allowed to be late, that would definitely hurt your reputation wouldn't it? _Captain_ Sora?"

"_**Oh no…" **_Rage groaned as Flynn paled.

"Aye, yes it would lass, yes it would." Sora said with a smirk.

"_**Let's just get this shit over with so we can leave."**_

**-1 Week Later: Corona: Castle: Throne Room-**

"Honey, I'm home~" Flynn sung jokingly as he, Sora, and Kristoff walked into the throne room. Nearly immediately he had his arms full with Rapunzel whom quickly hugged him, happy to see him back safe and sound.

"Flynn, thank goodness you're okay." Rapunzel said as she kissed him before she noticed Kristoff and gasped. "Kristoff? I thought you were dead!"

"You had to." Marisol said as she walked in after them. "Sorry about that."

"Marisol, you came?" Rapunzel asked with a disapproving look as she saw Marisol's condition. "You should be resting!"

"While the world is at war?" Marisol asked with a scoff. "Your concern is noted but don't worry I am just here to keep you safe and as a last resort."

"Yes, well then, lets hope you aren't needed." Rapunzel said before she turned to Sora. "How did your training go?"

"Great, even better than I hoped!" Sora answered proudly as Marisol nodded her head. "I still hope I don't have to actually use it but if Elsa won't listen, I'm ready."

"Good, because she has definitely become quite hard-headed." Rapunzel said with a frown. "You've all had a long journey but I'm afraid we depart now. I've sent some ships to the Southern isles so Hans will meet us at the rendezvous point with all our allies."

"_All?" _Flynn asked skeptically.

"As crazy as they are you know _they _won't turn down a fight." Rapunzel said knowingly. "They were caught by a storm and will be late but they will help us."

"Sounds good to me." Kristoff said as Sora nodded.

"Well then, let's go." Sora said as he turned back to the castle doors. If he was going to lead the attack then they had to hurry. For better or worse, everything in this world was finally meeting its climax."

**Act V: Reunion of Sky and Ice**

**-Arendelle: Sea: Day of the siege-**

**BGM: Iron- Woodkid**

As dawn broke over the east horizon, the Leviathan tore through the tides quickly as Sora steered the ship.

"_**Well things have definitely escalated…when we came here, I wasn't expecting for things to end up like this."**_

"What things weren't like this in the past?" Sora asked curiously as an _armada _of ships under different banners sailed behind him.

"_**Not…Not to this extent."**_

"Huh…is that bad?"

"_**Not sure yet, I'd lie if I said it wasn't an interesting change of pace though. Hold up, stay alert."**_

"Sora! Look ahead!" Kristoff called out from the deck and he looked forward to see a massive fleet of frozen navy vessels in the water. Together, they were in an unbreakable formation, prepared for war. "What do we do? Arendelle's navy has never been defeated. With Elsa directly controlling them they've always been united in combat."

"Then we break them apart and break her concentration!" Sora decided as he whipped the wheel to the right as a sphere of water surrounded the Leviathan. "Hang on!" Kristoff's face fell as dread filled his core before he hung on to the side of the ship as if is life depended on it.

Which it did.

Immediately, the Leviathan launched itself into the air much to the shock and awe of his allies. Kristoff screamed in terror as Sora laughed while the Leviathan descended directly in the middle of the armada. A few ships shattered from the impact as massive waves kicked up and broke the formation apart. Kristoff's eyes were wide as the Leviathan found itself submerged in the ocean depths but to his amazement to ship continued to sail forward as it rose back up.

As the Leviathan broke the surface of the water, Sora and Kristoff saw that they were now _behind _Arendelle's forces and quickly approaching the shore. They braced for impact as the Leviathan beached itself.

"Good work, girl!" Sora praised his ship.

"_Thank you, captain."_

Sora summoned his Kingdom Key as the water shield collapsed around them. Firing a powerful fire spell into the air, it acted as a flare that signals his allies to begin attacking at their own discretion.

"Keep assisting them from below." Sora ordered the ship as he and Kristoff quickly jumped on the snow filled beach of Arendelle.

"_Yes, captain."_

"Best ship ever." Sora said as he and Kristoff ran inside the frozen forest as the Leviathan pulled itself back into the ocean depths. Kristoff couldn't help but agree with Sora's assessment, it truly was one of a kind.

**-Arendelle: Castle: Throne Room-**

Elsa was resting lazily on her throne when the castle itself seemed to trembled. Slowly, Elsa's eyes cracked open, causing frost to fall from around her eyes. Her cold expression betrayed none of the emotions she was feeling at that moment.

"So…This is the way it is going to be?" Elsa murmured as her eyes shone even brighter. _**"So be it."**_

**-With Sora-**

"_**Hey…that's not Marshmallow."**_

Rage was right, in the distance in front of the city gates was not the ice golem but rather a beautifully crafted knight that was releasing red light from its visor and chest plate.

"The Winter Knight." Kristoff muttered as he and Sora ran out of the forest and down toward the city.

"The _who!?"_

"Elsa's executioner, he and I have some unfinished business." Kristoff said darkly as he drew his blade. A pillar of crimson energy surrounded the Winter Knight as it released a loud roar. Soon the ground began to tremble as hundreds of knights rose up from the snow. "Go, I will handle this!"

"Are you serious!? That's an army! I'm not leaving you alone!" Sora said incredulously though Kristoff just chuckled.

"It's fine, save your strength, besides I'm not alone." Kristoff said and that was when Sora noticed that the ground hadn't stopped shaking. Soon an army of reindeer, bears, and the forests' mightiest inhabitants broke free from the forest behind them. "Great timing Sven!" Kristoff shouted to the reindeer that ran up beside him. "Go, Sora!" Kristoff shouted as he jumped onto Sven's back.

"Well alright then! Good luck!" Sora said before jumped up and flew to the castle gates, a burning flame surrounding his keyblade. The Winter Knight went to intercept him but soon found himself knocked to the side. With no one to stop him, Sora slammed his keyblade into the castle gates which caused a torrent of flames to melt it down and clear him a path.

"_**I can feel her, keep going straight!"**_

**BGM: END**

Sora did as he was instructed, ignoring the sounds of battle behind him as he set off to complete his mission. As he flew through the city toward the castled, maneuvering around buildings when needed, he saw the citizens of Arendelle. Each one was frozen in place and Sora had no idea how long they had been in such a state.

It was a horrifying sight.

And it made his blood boil.

"Elsa!" Sora roared as he slammed through the castle gates. "Show yourself!"

"_**So…you're the one causing me this headache?" **_Elsa mused as she stepped from inside the castle, her hands folded behind her back as she approached Sora. Soon, when she got to close, both felt a shift and a wave of nausea hit them while sharp pains shot through their chests. _**"And now heartache? I will ask you one time. Who are you?"**_

"A friend."

"_**A friend who's come to kill me?"**_ Elsa asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not here to kill you! I don't even want to _fight _you!" Sora said earnestly. "But I will if I have to. I want to help you, Elsa. Everyone does! You need to be stopped before you go too far."

"_**Help me? No one has the power to help me except my fellow Queens…" **_Elsa trailed off before she looked at Sora's weapon. _**"And potentially you. I don't know who you are." **_Elsa began ignoring the stirring in her heart at her own words._** "But I know what you wield. Tell me what you know about Kingdom Hearts, help us destroy it, that will help me far more than anything you could have possibly thought to do now."**_

"Elsa, your heart is unstable! All of your hearts are! If any one of you step inside Kingdom Hearts you will set off a chain reaction that will destroy not just it but _everything." _Sora said, desperately trying to convey the direness of the situation. "You want to get rid of the pain, but this is not the answer!"

"_**What do YOU know about my pain!?" **_Elsa boomed, a look anger crossing her once cold features, the first emotion she had shown in days.

"I know that you feel as though you are missing something! A piece of you is gone and it is driving you _mad _trying to find it, especially when you don't even know what it is!" Sora said and watched as Elsa flinched. "So, you target Kingdom Hearts because it is the only thing you _do _remember but Elsa, listen, you will not find peace down this path." Sora said passionately. "Look what you've done to your friends, your loved ones, your people! This isn't you!"

"_**You don't know me!"**_

"But I do, not in my mind, not anymore, but in my heart. I know you." Sora said sincerely. "And you know me too, you can feel it and you know in your heart that I just want what is best for you." Sora said as he cautiously approached the unstable Queen. "What you're missing is _right here_, not in Kingdom Hearts. I have it just like you have something that belongs to me, a piece of me."

"_**You say my heart knows you and that you have what I seek…"**_ Elsa trailed off as her eyes shone even brighter while the temperature of Arendelle plummeted to the point that even Sora began to shiver. _**"When I look at you, the pain only worsens. No friend, no ally, should ever cause such agony." **_Elsa said as a biting mist escaped her lips. _**"I can't remember you but it's clear as day, you are an enemy."**_

"Elsa–"

"_**You are a threat that needs to be dealt with now. I will not let you ruin our goals." **_Elsa said as she raised her hand at Sora. Soon, a powerful blizzard ripped free from her palm and Sora had no choice but to release a torrent of fire to block it. As their magic struggled for dominance Elsa glared at Sora. _**"Keyblade wielder. You…will die here and then I will search your corpse myself to see if you truly possess what I seek."**_

"_**Sora! It's no use, her ability to be rational is gone!" **_ Rage said as Sora's eyes bled red.

"Damn it!" Sora snapped as the flames pushed back Elsa's magic and made her stumble back. Elsa's eyes narrowed as she shook her hand, grimacing at the heat she felt. "Fine then, we'll do this the hard way!"

"_**You have stronger magic than I thought." **_ Elsa said as she extended her hands while her body lifted up from the ground. _**"I see that I can't hold back, even if I have to reduce this kingdom into a wasteland, I will destroy you." **_Elsa swore as a massive blizzard began to form around the Kingdom.

**BGM: Simple and Clean (Fast version)- Birth by Sleep OST**

"_**Come."**_ Elsa challenged as a blade of ice formed in her hand. Without hesitation, Sora leapt up and swung his keyblade at her and when the two weapons met a shockwave ripped free that shattered the windows of her castle.

Though their weapons struggled for dominance briefly, Elsa soon found herself overpowered when Sora knocked her back into her castle walls. Grimacing, Elsa rolled forward and stabbed her blade into the ground and soon Sora was forced to jump back as massive blades of ice ripped free from the ground.

"_**Firaga!" **_Sora shouted as he released the powerful spell, destroying the blades and melting the snow in the , Sora was forced to raise his keyblade to block what looked like an avalanche of snow pouring from the castle. Sora grit his teeth and dug his heels into the ground as he was pushed back out of the castle gates and back toward the city square.

"_**Sora take this!"**_

Sora trembled as he felt Rage's power burn his chest as it flooded his veins and soon his red eyes were shining as brightly as Elsa's.

**[Enraged: King's Roar]**

The burning blast erupted from his mouth immediately, melting through the snow and shooting all the way back into the castle. Inside the castle, Elsa's eyes widened before she froze herself solid in an attempt to mitigate the damage of the attack. The entrance of the castle was destroyed instantly after the attack slammed into Elsa's frozen form.

The heat was intense but the ice covering Elsa managed to withstand it long enough for her to come out unscathed from the attack. Glaring at where she could feel Sora, Elsa raised her hand as she called forth more of her magic.

"_**Wake up!" **_ Elsa's command echoed throughout the Kingdom and soon, Sora saw an all too familiar ice golem climbing itself up from the ground. However, it wasn't alone as dozens of frozen soldiers crawled up along with it.

"_**Think he remembers us?" **_Rage wondered as Marshmallow glared down at Sora and released an earth-shattering roar that force Sora to stab his weapon into the ground to maintain his footing. Behind the frozen beast, Elsa could be seen floating into the battlefield.

"_**Just give up, you're outmatched and outnumbered." Elsa said only for Sora to smirk.**_

"I can't do that." Sora said as he pried his keyblade from the ground as flames covered his body. "Besides…"

**[Link: King's Flare]**

"…You're not the only one with friends." Sora said as a massive lion forged from fire formed around him. Elsa looked on in shock as it rose it head and released a roar that nearly knocked her from the air.

"_**Be careful! You won't be able to cast spells after summoning him."**_

"I'll make it count." Sora said before he jumped up and landed on the lion's back. With a battle cry, Sora rode the lion which began jumping around the battlefield, crushing the frozen soldiers beneath its feet. Once the fodder was gone, the lion charged the frozen golem and leapt high into air. Once they were above Marshmallow, they flipped forward rapidly, continuously gaining more power before they slammed down and engulfed everything in a burning inferno.

**BGM: END**

**-With Rapunzel-**

"What was that!?" Rapunzel asked as she saw a large fireball erupt from inside Arendelle's walls.

"My pupil." Marisol said proudly as she stood with Rapunzel in her ship that overlooked the nautical battle.

"Whatever he's doing, he needs to keep it up. He managed to give us an edge but they outnumber us and are beginning to recover." Rapunzel said with a frown. "Our forces will be exhausted if this keeps up. We need to make it to the shore."

"Should I join in?"

"Absolutely not." Rapunzel denied instantly before smiling as she heard a loud war horn in the distance. "Besides, it seems we will have our opening soon."

"For the first time in my life, I'm actually offended!" A loud voice shouted, thick with an Irish accent. "You finally invite me to something worth a damn and start without me!?" Rapunzel just shook her head as a massive ship pulled up next to hers. On board was a pale red-haired woman with bright green eyes that had a small scar over her right one. She appeared to just be a couple of years younger than them and had a small axe on her hip and a bow strapped to her back. Though the bear hide she wore as a cloak hid most of her body, they saw that she had a bit more muscle than an average woman around her age.

"Princess Merida, glad you could make it." Rapunzel said kindly, which made Merida smirk.

"It's _Queen _Merida, actually." Merida corrected, surprising the other Queens.

"Oh, sorry, couldn't tell because you never wear a crown." Rapunzel apologized before she raised an eyebrow. "How did that happen?"

"Firstly, if you need a flashy hat for people to know you're the boss, you're not rulin' right." Merida said with a scoff. "As for how? Well the old man wanted to turn down the fight, I asked if he had lost his hunt-lovin' mind, turns out he didn't want to endanger his _princess_." Merida ranted as her face flushed with anger. "Challenged him for the throne right there in the middle of dinner, I did, didn't like it but I had to give him a good beatin'."

"And how the did Queen-sorry-_former _Queen, take this?" Rapunzel asked, clearly amused.

"About as well as expected, I tried to make a law against lecturin' me but she still bit my head off. I'm a grown woman, I know what I'm doin' though she'll probably still be naggin' me when I'm sixty." Merida said with an eyeroll. "Then she turned around after all that fuss and cried when I set sail. I just don't get that bear of a woman sometimes."

"No matter how old you get, you will always be her baby." Marisol said knowingly only for Merida to sneer at her.

"Please don't change on me now that you have a wee bun in the oven, congrats by the way, Hans got handsy?" Merida teased before she winked at Rapunzel. "I didn't even see it, just read your letters, and got sick on the tension."

"Oh, shut up you red-haired brute!" Marisol snapped, a blush on her face as Merida laughed.

"You love me, and you need me too. You lasses have a few cycles on me, but you all don't have an ounce of wartime skill between the two of you." Merida said bluntly. "Sit back, I'm takin' point now!" Merida said before she pulled a bow from her back and notched and arrow. A strange design on its head lit up before it was engulfed in fire. She then released a loud whistle. "Fire!" Merida ordered and soon hundreds of flaming arrows filled the skies and rained down upon. Marisol in particular was surprise by how well they melted through Elsa's ice.

"How?" Marisol questioned when she noticed that the frozen soldiers stayed down.

"You're not the only ones with magic in their lands."

"What did you trade to that old witch for this?" Rapunzel asked nervously, remembering the story of what happened the first time Merida messed with magic.

"It was a freebie, somethin' about Elsa disturbin' the natural order." Merida said with a shrug. "I don't know, don't care, just know I can make fire from drawing a funny symbol. Oh, the fun I will have with this later!"

Both Rapunzel and Marisol shuddered as Merida cackled.

"Onward!" Merida boomed before her ship took off and Rapunzel and Marisol watched as Merida's navy sailed past them.

"She's insane." Marisol muttered.

"Yes, but she came through. Her nation would be the hardest to convince because she would want to come and her parents knew it and would prevent it at all costs." Rapunzel explained. "I wondered how she would convince them…didn't expect she'd steal the throne."

"She's insane." Marisol repeated once more as she nodded her head.

"Indeed, she follows no rules and you follow too many, sounds like you could learn from each other." Rapunzel said as she poured them both a cup of tea. As she sat down, she winked at the now stunned Marisol. "But that is not my business, now is it?"

**-With Sora & Elsa-**

"_**M-MO-THER…" **_Marshmallow rasped out, half of his body melted as the rest began to follow after blocking Elsa from most of the attack.

"_**Why…with every clash the pain worsens." **_Elsa whimpered as she clutched at her chest, stumbling around as she tried to regain her balance.

_***Flash***_

_Sora stood ankle deep in the ocean water as Elsa stood behind him. A massive wave approached him and Elsa reached out, screaming his name but Sora simply glanced back with a smile before he was crushed by the water._

_***Flash***_

"_**With each clash…comes a new memory…a memory of you and I…" **_Elsa said as Sora stood before her, resting his keyblade on his shoulder as he looked at her in concern. _**"…and with that memory…there is just more PAIN!"**_

With that exclamation a pulse of magic ripped from Elsa body and sent Sora sliding back.

"_**You…you're not like the other Keyblade wielders…you're no hero. You're just a villain!" **_Elsa screamed as her power continued to climb while ice grew on her finger tips in the shape of talons. _**"And I refuse to let you cause me more pain!"**_

With that declaration, Elsa stabbed her talons into her on chest which made Sora shout her name in fear.

"_**No!"**_

"_**I…won't let you hurt me…I won't let anyone hurt me again." **_Elsa whimpered as her body began to freeze solid. At that moment an image of her father flashed through her mind followed by memories of her receiving her gloves and her father commissioning a pair of shackles for her just in case she lost her way. _**"Everyone who tries to help me…just breaks me further!"**_

With that, Elsa disappeared and in her place was a literal Ice Queen. Her face was an emotionless mask of ice and she bore a frozen crown on her head. From the left eye of her mask, there was a pool of darkness and from her right a blinding gold light was released.

"_**She…she froze her own heart to stop the pain." **_Rage said as neither she nor Sora could believe what they witnessed. The Ice Queen forged to blades in her hands and gripped them tightly.

"_**No more pain, no more hesitation, I will destroy you." **_Elsa said before she charged Sora who responded in kind. As they fought, Sora couldn't help but notice the shift he felt in the world's heart. As Elsa's power grew, the world's heart began to freeze. If he didn't hurry, the world would be done for.

**-With Kristoff-**

A wounded Kristoff glared up weakly at the Winter Knight as the animals laid on the ground hurt, exhausted, but alive. The Winter Knight raised his blade high, intent on decapitating the man when a flaming arrow slammed into his shoulder and knocked him back. Soon the arrow was fallowed by two more that slammed into his chest plate.

"What!?" Kristoff asked in confusion before he glanced back to see both Merida and Hans burst through the tree-line. As Hans ran forward and took on the surviving soldiers, Merida went straight for the Winter Knight. With a bone chilling battle cry, the knight swung down at Merida only for her to duck and roll beneath the strike. Drawing her axe, its blade ignited with a white-hot flame before she used it to cleave through his leg.

Even after he was sent crashing down, the Winter Knight still tried to fight, attempting to returned the favor. However, before his blade cut reach her, she jumped over it to avoid losing her own leg before bringing her axe down and severing the Knight's sword arm from his body. With an angered expression, Merida grabbed her weapon with both hands and raised it high as she prepared to decapitate the downed Winter Knight and end it once and for all.

"Wait! Don't!" Kristoff shouted as he got in between Merida and the Winter Knight, startling her as she nearly cut through Kristoff.

"What are you doing!?" Merida asked incredulously.

"It's done! He's down, he can't fight!" Kristoff said as he continued to stand before the Knight defensively.

"He's not a person! He's just another one of Elsa's weapons!" Merida snapped as she honestly debated if she should just knock Kristoff out and finish the job anyway. "How many people has he killed!?"

"Look! I know all that alright! But…he's not just a weapon…" Kristoff trailed off sadly as he turned to face the downed Knight. "...he's a friend." Kristoff revealed as he knelt in front of the Winter Knight and picked up his torso. "Buddy, its over now, you lost. You don't have to keep this up."

"He's lost his damn mind." Merida whispered in morbid fascination as Hans approached and sheathed his blade.

"No…look." Hans said quietly as the Winter Knight weakly rose his remaining hand as Kristoff hugged him tightly.

"It's okay. It's over." Kristoff whispered and for a second Merida thought the Knight would attack Kristoff but to her surprise it just hugged him back.

"_**I…I like…warm…Hugs…" **_The Winter Knight whispered as tears fell from Kristoff's eyes.

"I know buddy, I know." Kristoff said as the Winter Knight hugged him back. Soon its armor began to melt and once where there was an intimidating and fierce executioner, now stood a small and confused snow man.

"Where am I? What happened?" Olaf questioned in confusion before he frowned and patted his face. "And where is my nose?"

"You've just that a bad dream." Kristoff answered as Sven approached with a carrot in his mouth. Kristoff grinned at his companion before he took the carrot and shoved it into Olaf's face. "There you go, all better right?"

"R-right…" Olaf said he was still incredibly confused but decided to just let it go. If he didn't remember it didn't really matter to him.

"Well, now I've seen everything." Merida mused and at that moment the castle walls shattered. Startled, they all turned to find Sora and Elsa locked in combat in a frozen wasteland that barely resembled Arendelle. "Never mind. That your guy? He's doing good." Merida mused as she saw the fight.

"Yeah and we need to help him." Kristoff said as he struggled to his feet.

"Yes, Merida and I will aid him. You, however, need to find Anna and free her." Hans explained. "If anyone has a chance at reaching Elsa now it's her."

"Got it!" Kristoff said before he and Olaf ran off toward the castle. Merida and Hans nodded at each other before they went to aid Sora.

**BGM: Shatter Me-Lindsey Sterling**

Sora cursed as he found himself surrounded by a dome of frozen blades that soon rapidly rained down upon him. Using his quick reflexed, Sora managed to parry them all. Once he saw an opening he escaped and rushed at Elsa just as his magic recovered. Firing a few massive blasts of fire, Sora watched as she avoided them all. Leaping up, Sora raised his weapon high before he descended upon her with a ground breaking slash which she blocked effortlessly with her blades.

Soon, Elsa was forced to move as a burning blade attempted to strike her down. When she looked up, she found Hans standing beside Sora prepared to fight.

"Hans!" Sora said, happy to see the man alive and well.

"Sora." Hans greeted. "Shall we?"

"Let's!"

**[Combo Skill: King's Raid]**

Standing back to back, the two men were soon covered in an aura of fire that began to grow and spin until the two were floating inside of a twister of flame. As the flaming vortex approached Elsa, Sora and Hans would swing their blades which caused arcs of fire to shoot forward at Elsa.

The flames cut through her constructs with ease and forced her to dodge. This went on for a little while longer until the vortex suddenly dispersed as Sora and Hans remained floating in the air, with their blades held high.

**[Finish!]**

Fire spinning around their weapons, the flame soon transformed into a massive blade of fire which they brought down upon Elsa who quickly raised her blades and released a large amount of ice to counter it. When the two forces collided, a massive explosion erupted that sent Sora, Hans, and Elsa crashing to opposite ends of the battlefield.

"Nice, did you two practice that!?" Merida asked as Sora and Hans landed next to her.

"No." Hans said with a grimace as he rubbed his head.

"Made that up just then." Sora said as he flipped to his feet.

"I can respect that." Merida said as she raised a fist. "Merida."

"Sora." Sora introduced as they bumped fists. "Want to give it a go?"

"Eh, why not?" Merida said with a shrug before she pulled off her bow and notched and arrow as Sora aimed his keyblade at a recovering Elsa. A crimson magical seal appeared in front of them as Merida closed her left eye and took aim.

**[Combo Skill: Blazing Hunt]**

"Shooting her arrow inside of the seal, Merida watched incredulously as it split into twelve beams of orange light that each soon transformed into a pack of wolves that rushed to hunt Elsa down. One by one the flaming wolves attacked Elsa who cut through them with ease. However, even when they were cleaved in two, they didn't disperse but rather form into two separate wolves that continued their assault.

**[Finish!]**

This went on for a bit until Merida felt the strange urge to release a loud whistle. When she did, the Wolves all stopped attacking and released ear-piercing howls as their body shone bright. As one the wolves erupted, trapping Elsa in a massive explosion.

"That was amazin'!" Merida cheered as Hans nodded his head.

"Impressive." Hans admitted and as the flames cleared, they could see Elsa on her knees, her blades stabbed into the ground to brace herself.

"_**No…" **_Elsa muttered, cracks appearing over her body. _**"Not like this! I need more power, I need more!" **_ Elsa boomed and Sora could feel the world's heart getting weaker as Elsa power continued to climb. _**"Don't you dare think you've won!"**_

And with that Elsa raised her hand and the storm clouds dispersed as the mighty blizzard died down. And now, with their visions unobscured…

…they felt fear.

Why?

Because above them they could see a perfect sphere of ice, the size of the moon high above the planet which was slowly growing bigger and bigger.

"She's going to kill us all." Hans whispered in horror.

"Are you insane!?" Merida roared as Elsa's body began to crack more and more.

"_**I am ice and ice is me, when it lands it will wipe out everything but I shall rise once more from frozen wastes. And with me, a perfect civilization forged from your remains." **_Elsa said as she hugged herself. _**"You've lost."**_

"Like hell!" Sora shouted before he switched to the Ever After keyblade.

**[Form Change: Mirage Staff]**

Skating from side to side, Sora left magical copies in his wake that each began to fire blasts at Elsa who erected a wall of ice to defend herself.

"_I can stop this, I have to blow it apart!" _ Sora thought as he spun the staff in his hand. Jumping up he went to erect a magical tower when he felt the world's heart stop beating.

"_**As if I'd let you."**_ Elsa muttered and before he knew what happened, everything had gained a tint of blue and his body had frozen in place. From Hans and Merida to even the smallest snow flake, all motion ceased.

Elsa hadn't just frozen the world.

She had frozen time itself.

"_**Pride was right…I truly had no idea what I was capable of." **_Elsa muttered as she moved in front of Sora and grabbed him by his neck. Without hesitation she rammed the blade through his stomach. Soon the blue tint shattered like glass and time resumed.

"W-what?" Sora whispered, his keyblade dispelling as his body began to go limp.

"_**Sora!" **_ Rage screamed, caught off guard by the sudden turn.

"Sora!" Hans shouted as Merida looked on in horror.

"_**You overestimated yourself. And now you will fall…" **_Elsa trailed off, her mask cracking more as her frozen lips curved into a sneer._** "Just like the other keyblade wielders. You should have just joined me." **_Elsa said as she dropped him. _**"Worthless."**_

"Elsa!" Hans snapped as she turned to face him and Merida.

"_**Now for you two, your flames can no longer reach me. I'd give you a chance to run, Merida but there is no escaping what's coming."**_

"That's fine because I don't run." Merida bit out as she felt a burning sensation in her chest. "If your ice won't met, then I'll just break it!" Merida roared as a golden light exploded from her chest, startling both Hans and Elsa. Behind her a gold ethereal bear released a powerful roar as she felt her strength increase exponentially.

"_**Interesting…fine then." **_Elsa said as she beckoned Merida to fight her. _**"Shatter me."**_

**BGM: END**

**-?-**

Sora floated in a void of darkness until he landed on a stain glass mural. However, this one didn't depict him but rather, it depicted Rage. On the mural she stood with her arms and legs bound by seven chains that each connected to a different roman numeral between I and VII.

"_**Like the others…what does that…no…they couldn't be…" **_Rage's voice echoed throughout the realm before she formed above Sora. _**"Worry about that latter, she's gone too far. Get ready Sora, you're not done yet." **_Rage said as he straddled his waist before she dug deep inside of her own chest and released a pained grunt. _**"Damn…this…hurts…I need a little time. Please let them get me a little more time!"**_

**-Arendelle-**

"_**Not bad, but you have no idea how to use that power!" **_Elsa said as she side stepped a swing from Merida's axe. Though the attack missed, Elsa could feel the overwhelming force of the blow and behind her one of the city walls shattered from the power of Merida's swing alone. Soon a pillar of ice appeared beneath Elsa and rose her high into the air as she created a titan of ice.

Before the colossal being could attack, a burning meteor slammed into it, destroying it before it could attack. At that moment Flynn, Rapunzel, and Marisol entered the scene.

"Marisol! Why are you here!?" Hans asked in alarm which just made her scoff.

"We're all about to die, I'm not going to go down without a fight. I'll be damned if I let her kill my child." Marisol swore as she felt her power grow. She was not as strong as Elsa, but she was close enough to make sure this would not be an easy victory for the Ice Queen.

"Elsa! What are you doing!?" A new voice shouted, on that made Elsa tense as she glanced to the side to see an exhausted Anna looking at her in horror. Her expression was mirrored by Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven. "You're insane! You can't do this!"

"_**Anna...I…this needs to be done."**_

"Nothing justifies this, Elsa! What is wrong with you? How can you not see how wrong this is!?" Anna asked desperately as her tears fell freely. And that's what hurt Elsa the most, knowing that she was the cause of her sister's pain.

"_**I…I…please don't look at me like that…" **_Elsa pleaded as she gripped her head as cracks appeared over her frozen heart. _**"I can't stop this, the pain….it won't stop and I can't live like this!"**_

"Then let me help you! You can't end your pain by making everyone feel as bad as you do!"

"_**You don't understand! This can't be fixed by talking, this is the only way." **_Elsa said as the last shreds of her sanity left her. _**"If you can't understand that…then you're no use to me"**_

Those words chilled everyone to their core as Anna broke down and released a powerful sob.

"_**I'll make it quick." **_Elsa said as she raised hand at Anna but before she could end her, a loud explosion shook the battlefield. _**"What?" **_Turning back toward Sora's corpse, they watched with fear and confusion as his body began to rise on its own. A pillar of black and red engulfed him as his crimson eyes shone brighter than they had ever seen them.

**[Rage Form: Activated]**

**-?-**

Rage panted tiredly and laid in a fetal position a she clutched the hole in her chest. On her mural, the roman numeral "I" along with its chain had vanished.

"W…what happened? Rage? Rage!" Sora aske din alarm as he scrambled to her. "Are you okay, speak to me!?"

"_**I'm fine…just a bit tired…damn I felt like I just ripped off a limb." **_Rage groaned. _**"Sora listen to me. I am the embodiment of their rage but the rage they gave me was not alone, it was accompanied by a greater power."**_

"What?"

"_**Their love Sora…their love is what they lost, their rage just helps me contain it with out it destroying me." **_Rage said and at the moment Sora felt a hand on his shoulder. Tensing, he glanced back to find a sorrowful Elsa standing behind him. _**"I'm so cold…"**_

"I'm so sorry." Elsa whispered. "You of all people don't deserve this fate Y–"

"_**Don't be sorry!" **_Rage snapped. _**"Just…just help him fix this. Sora I'm giving you the rest of Elsa's rage. Use it and return the missing piece of her heart. I…I need to rest for a bit."**_

And with that Rage shut her eyes.

"Rage? Rage!" Sora cried out before he rose to his feet.

"She's fine…just tired." Elsa whispered as she looked at Sora with a heartbroken expression. "We need to stop me." Elsa said as she extended her hand. "Remember our bond and help me set things right."

Sora wiped his eyes before he nodded and grabbed her hand.

**-Arendelle-**

**BGM: Love Me (feat Jacob Banks)- Wide Awake**

They all watched as Sora floated, clutching at his head as the pillar continued to grow. This was a level of rage he had never experienced before. The power flowing through him even surpassed when he fought Master Xehanort.

But he was still in control.

If only barely.

"_**What are you–" **_Elsa's words were caught off as the next thing she knew, a black fist had slammed into her face, shattering half of her frozen mask. Weakly, she looked at her assailant and saw the rage filled form of Sora. However, her blue eye widened when she looked behind him…

…and saw herself glaring back at her.

Elsa was launched through the city as Sora simply vanished into thin air.

_***flash***_

"_I don't think this a good idea…"_

"_Come on, Elsa, you have to try this once." Sora said as he held her close as they stood on a shield. Elsa was going to respond but before she could, Sora had already pushed them off of the northern mountain. She screamed as he laughed but when it became apparent that she wasn't in any real danger she began to feel the thrill._

_***flash***_

**[Risk Charge]**

Elsa gasped as Sora reappeared above her before vanishing in a crimson light. Sora's heart burned as he exchanged his own vitality for more power. Soon, a crimson beam slammed into her from all directions, shattering more and more of her ice with each blow before she found herself being knocked back into the center of the city.

**[Risk Charge]**

Elsa managed to recover and reformed her blades as Sora appeared with his black Kingdom Key, mid-swing. His power pulsed once more as just before their weapons clashed her blades…

…melted

"_**What!?" **_ Elsa asked incredulously before Sora delivered the single most vicious combination of attacks that Elsa had ever experienced. As they fought, the strange powerful and almost dark emotion that flowed off of Sora's body made everyone, even Elsa, tremble.

"So much…hate…" Hans whispered he was not Elsa's biggest fan by far but this made all of his emotions pale in comparison. The others too wondered how someone as friendly as Sora could possess this much hatred for someone. However, it was Anna who saw the truth as she wiped her eyes and saw the ice began to thaw.

"It isn't hate." Anna said quietly and Rapunzel pursed her lips.

"She's right, it's love." Rapunzel explained and Flynn couldn't help but shudder.

"I hate to see what happens to his actual enemies then." Flynn muttered. However, as they continued to watch Sora overpower Elsa, everyone minus Merida and Marisol felt a burning sensation in their chests as their minds began to be filled with images of Sora. Memories that had long been thought unrecoverable had begun to resurface and slowly one by one those who were aided by the Keyblade Master in the past began to remember their long-lost ally.

"Oh, my goodness." Rapunzel gasped as she covered her mouth while her eyes shed golden tears. _"Sora…_I…what happened to him?" Rapunzel whispered as Flynn held his heartbroken fiancé tightly.

"I don't know but we will find out, we owe him everything." Flynn murmured.

"Those two shouldn't ever fight like this." Anna whispered sadly as Kristoff held her.

**[Risk Charge]**

Sora felt as though he were mere moments from cardiac arrest as he pushed his body and heart to its absolute limits and increased his power once more. On the ground, Elsa cursed as she slammed her fists into the ground causing _hundreds _of frozen soldiers to rise up. Sora said nothing as a crimson light covered his body before he shot up vertically into the sky toward the incoming moon of ice.

"_**Impossible…" **_ Elsa whispered as she watched him slam into the massive sphere. Cracks and explosions of ice appeared all over its surface before Sora erupted from the opposite side as the sphere simply exploded causing snow to fall down across the battlefield. Flipping around, Sora glared down at her army and help his head in agony as his body began to twitch and spasm. _**"He's…getting stronger..."**_

**[Finish!]**

Pushing all of his power into this final attack, Sora released an earth-shattering roar as hundreds of beams of crimson light erupted from his body and rained down upon the froze army, tearing through them with ease. Elsa tried to shield herself with ice but each beam simply created a large explosion upon impacts and tore through any defense she could even attempt to make.

Now in his base state, Sora forced himself to recover and land on his feet even as his muscle and heart felt as thought they were seconds away from being torn apart.

"_Now Sora!" _ Elsa's voice rung out through his head as he raised his keyblade at the now kneeling Queen.

"_**It…it can't be…I…lost?" **_Elsa whispered before gasping as a keyhole appeared on her chest. Eyes wide with fear, her body trembled as Sora gripped his keyblade as a golden crown appeared beneath his feet.

"It's over." Sora said before releasing a beam of light at Elsa. Soon the light transformed into a second Elsa that shone brightly before she slammed into her counterpart. For a second, it looked as though Elsa was unfazed but soon, she released a loud sob as she clutched her chest and fell forward. Tears spilled from her eyes as her forehead rested against the ice.

"What…what have I _done?" _Elsa asked quietly though her question was heard by everyone. Her words managed to both fill all that heard them with relief while simultaneously shattering their hearts as they saw what had become of the Queen.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Back from the Dead- Skylar Grey**

"_**G…good job…Sora…"**_

"Rage? Are you okay!?" Sora asked frantically which made her chuckle.

"_**It'll take more than that to keep me down." **_Rage said as Elsa continued to sob. Frowning, Sora began to weakly make his way to her as wisps of darkness surrounded her body. _**"You need to get your darkness back, it's thrown her off balance. She is no longer a princess of light."**_

"What?" Sora whispered as he walked, countless memories with Elsa and the other now returning to him.

"_**She held on to your darkness for so long it spread to her. Even if you take your heart back, her heart will remain in its 'twilight' state." **_Rage explained. _**"I can feel it; the world has already chosen another to hold the light." **_Rage said and Sora glanced at the concerned Merida briefly.

"Elsa." Sora said as he knelt in front of her and stabbed his Keyblade into the ground to support himself. Shakily, she raised her head and looked up at him hesitantly.

"Sora…?"

_***flash***_

"_Wait what?" Sora asked incredulously as he prepared to hop inside of his Gummi ship._

"_I said…I'm coming." Elsa said seriously as she crossed her arms. "This journey is supposed to be the hardest one, right? And you JUST came back from the DEAD. You need help. It's just you and *static* right now, right? I'm sure she won't mind."_

"_But…your Kingdom."_

"_Has Anna when I am away. If things are as bad as you say, then it is my duty to help." Elsa said resolutely as she made her way to the ship. "Besides. Someone has to make sure you don't get yourself killed again."_

"_Since when could you joke?" Sora asked with a pout. "Fine, but we're stopping in Corona before we go."_

"_Huh? Why?"_

_***flash***_

"_What!? You and Rapunzel are cousins and you've never seen the Festival of Lights!?" Sora asked incredulously as he and Elsa made their way through Corona._

"_Well, it's not as if we grew up together and my childhood was…preoccupied." Elsa explained, only for Sora to wave her off. _

_Honestly, sometimes she wondered if he even remembered she was royalty?_

"_No excuse, if you didn't have a bond then, have one now! Enjoy the festival and rekindle your bond." Sora said as he extended a hand to her with a bright smile. With an eye-roll she accepted it before yelping as Sora pulled her to the center of the square to dance much to her embarrassment while their friends looked on in amusement._

_***flash***_

Dozens of adventures filled her mind as she looked up at Sora.

_***flash***_

"_How…who could she!?" Elsa screamed in anger as she watched Sora fall. Soon their friend sacrificed herself as she was chained to Kingdom Hearts and Elsa lost it, her mind simply couldn't comprehend the betrayal and along with Sora she lost a piece of her heart._

_***flash***_

"You're here…" Elsa whispered before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as he rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Of course, I am, you needed me." Sora said cheekily as she buried her face into his neck.

"_**Sora, we got company."**_

Soon, they begin to see and hear of heartless and nobodies popping up around them.

"Oh no…I've been using my power to keep them away but I'm too weak to push them back now." Elsa whispered it was then that she shuddered. "Which means it won't be long before _they _show up."

"Who?"

"The others, the Queens, they are even more gone than I was." Elsa whispered as she trembled. "They will lay waste to you and everything."

"Not if we lock the door." Sora said as he raised his keyblade.

"_**Sora!"**_

"Sora, no, you'll kill yourself!" Elsa said as she placed her hand over his, as if trying to get him to put the weapon down.

"I'll be fine, if you help me. There is enough 'juice' left between the two of us to lock this world." Sora said he rose to his feet and brought her up with him. Soon, a wave of magic erupted from them that blew back the approaching heartless as a crown emblem appeared beneath them. As Sora concentrated in putting all of his power into the Kingdom key, he glared up at the sky while Elsa looked at his face as if trying to believe that he was really alive.

"_Greed…I finally remember why I picked that title." _Elsa thought. _"Because I have a loving family, a kingdom, excellent friends…and I still wanted the one thing I couldn't have."_

"_**No good, you need a bit more power, you need to get your heart fragment back from Elsa."**_

Realizing Rage was right, Sora glanced down but before he could open his mouth, his eyes widened when Elsa claimed his lips. As Elsa kissed him, her excess darkness filled Sora's body as a crimson light shone in her chest. Soon the small light shot from her chest and entered his.

**[Heart Fragment #2: Obtained]**

Sora closed his eyes as he felt his power increase exponentially before he shot a large beam into the sky, locking the world away as the heartless and nobodies around him were reduced to dust.

"I'll be damned." Flynn mused as he watched the sight. "A damn shame that nothing but stress is coming. Elsa's committed a lot of war crimes."

"_Eugene." _Rapunzel admonished as she elbowed her fiancé.

"What? I'm sorry! But unless she runs away right now, she's screwed." Flynn said before he turned to Anna. "Anna you have to get Elsa to leave, everyone will want her head after this."

"Not necessarily." Hans mused as he rubbed his chin. "I do believe I can weasel our way out of this."

At this everyone looked at him suspiciously.

"Seriously!? You all have to get over that eventually, haven't I earned some amount of trust by now?" Hans complained as Anna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"And what are you getting out of your 'help'?" Anna asked skeptically.

"I'd like my brothers to be unthawed obviously if they aren't already." Hans said dryly, which made Anna flinch as she had clearly remembered the fate that befell the heirs to the Southern Isles. "Look am I going to be all buddy-buddy with Elsa? Absolutely not. But I'm trying to be a better person and seeking revenge on the mentally-ill is not the example I want to give." Hans said as he glanced down at Marisol's abdomen. "I suggest you listen to me before Arendelle is reduced to a third world country."

"I'm in, if only to see the limits of your legendary bullshitting skills." Merida chuckled.

"Fine." Anna said and though she felt as though she were making a deal with the devil, she had to admit that his comment about Arendelle's fate scare her. She loved her people, the last thing she needed was for everyone to be poverty stricken.

"Anything for my family." Rapunzel said as Flynn nodded his head.

"If anyone can make a devil look like an angel its you." Flynn said as Kristoff nodded.

"Fine, but only because it will make Elsa and I even." Marisol said, she still cared for Elsa but was definitely a bit bitter about nearly getting murdered.

"Should Elsa be here?" Olaf asked curiously.

"Let her have her moment, the less stressed she is the better." Kristoff said and the others couldn't help but agree. From this point on, Elsa's mental health would be monitored religiously whether the Queen of Arendelle approved or not. This was non-negotiable.

Today marked the end of the second eternal winter.

It also marked the beginning of a new era of peace across the planet.

**End**

**Next: Episode 1.5: Elsa Epilogue (Will be a short chapter)**

**Followed by **

**Episode 2: Madelynn Pryor (Envy)**

**END**

**Will: *removes typing gloves* Mmmmm, that was excellent Lord Rebuke. I await the next chapters with glee.**

**Will: *wipes eyeglasses before putting it back on* Unfortunately, I did say I need to appease Lady Rebuff so… *puts on the clip-on-shades of eyeglasses* Total Number of Mistakes this Chapter: ****104** ***blinks*** **…oh god that's not even including commas and other things…which means there might be more that I missed…LEX HELP ME!**

**Wait? I got over 100!? That's more than a perfect score, Buffy break out the champagne!**

_**RebuffX7: Damn it! You are supposed to want less corrections, not more!**_

…**So…no booze?**

_**RebuffX7: I'll get it but only because I need it more than you…**_

**Sweet.**

**Well everyone, that concludes the Sora section of Rebukegeddon if you like what you read let me know and consider grabbing a copy of **_**Presence: The Marked **_**to show your support!**

**Read and Review!**

**And as always…**

…**Stay classy!**

**~RebukeX7**


	3. Episode Elsa (Epilogue)

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts but I do own **_**Presence: The Marked **_**by L.J. Branch available now on Amazon for Kindle and paperback!**

**I also don't own Marisol or Eldora; they were both in a Frozen children's book I stumbled across when reading to my niece. Plots pop of from everywhere lol. (Also, I just realized that I probably should have named this story Sora's Odyssey…whoops. Hindsight is a bitch.)**

**Alright verdict is in between the PMs and reviews and my own personal feelings, this version will take priority. Truth be told it was pretty even but when I tried updating the original version, I realized that I just couldn't. That story has become a damn chore for me to write and with recent reveals in KH3 I just decided to put it on the backburner for now. The day I begin to dread to write something is the day I need to step away from it for a bit.**

**(Also in case you forgot, last chapter I said that the epilogues would be short updates. The next chapter will be a massive one again followed by a short epilogue. This will be the patttern till the end. After which I'll probably do a few extra chapters to expand a bit more on things you might wanna see.)**

**Featured BGMs:**

**Everything I need-Skylar Grey**

**Summer Paradise-Simple Plan**

**Episode 1.5: Elsa Epilogue**

**-Arendelle: Castle: War Chambers-**

"As it stands, though it was brief, I have confirmation that the nobodies and heartless were seen in various kingdoms before Sora locked the world." Flynn said as he looked at the gathered individuals.

"Good." Hans said before he turned to Anna. "With that, we can write the narrative in your favor. It's not hearsay, everyone has _seen _those demons for themselves."

"And that means?" Merida questioned skeptically.

"_It means. _That the 'official' story has more merit. The only one able to keep those monsters at bay was Queen Elsa. Alone she protected the world but the stress of herself imposed task drove her into madness, which led her to be taken advantage of by the other Queens of Twilight." Hans explained. "This paints Elsa in a much more sympathetic light."

"I was right, you really are a legendary bullshitter." Merida snarked which made him chuckle.

"Still, she cannot go unpunished." Marisol muttered and she raised her hands defensively when the others frowned at her. "You know it's true. Madness aside, reasons aside, she has committed a lot of crimes to _all _of our people. Retribution will be demanded if not by us, then by our people."

"She's right." Rapunzel spoke up as she sipped her tea. "Regardless of the reasons. There will be some payment for her crimes."

"Exactly. We cannot simply restore sovereignty to the kingdoms she has taken control over if we did, we'd be back at war in a week." Hans said as he slid a piece of parchment toward Anna. "As it stands the empire of Arendelle is the single most powerful political entity on the planet. Removing Elsa with it in place would create a power vacuum the likes that have never been seen before."

"What's this?" Anna asked curiously as she glanced down at the sheet.

"A treaty. Your empire will be split, the territories will be divided up equally amongst us here." Hans explained. "Despite all its flaws, Weselton remains a powerful trading power and will remain controlled by Arendelle. That said everything else? That has to go to us as payment for what happened."

"I see." Anna whispered softly as she looked over its contents. "After this goes through, Arendelle will still remain in a better position than it was before Elsa's…incident…"

"Indeed. Arendelle, Corona, and Eldora will continue to be the three most powerful nations on this planet. It won't be perfect, in fact, I fear you will not be able to leave your kingdom for a few years as tensions fall. Assassinations will likely be attempted once you leave your kingdom." Hans explained matter-of-factly.

"I spent most of my life either locked in a castle or frozen in a statue." Anna said dryly as Kristoff placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Being trapped in my own kingdom shouldn't be too hard."

"Glad you see it my way." Hans said before he crossed his arms. "You and I don't have a pleasant history, but you have no choice but to take this deal. Believe me, madness or not, Elsa's actions warrant much stricter consequences but I'm trying to help us all move forward. We all need to put this behind us for the sake of this world."

"That was actually pretty admirable." Anna muttered before she glanced down at the treaty once more. Her eyes widened when she saw how the territories were divided. "Wait, what? The Southern Isles…"

"…will be given to Eldora." Hans said, surprising those who hadn't yet had a chance to look at the treaty. "My people survived the war but they could not survive anymore after the losses they suffered."

Anna averted her eyes as it sunk in just how _bad _things had gotten when she was frozen.

Truth be told, Hans had every right to _cripple _Arendelle but instead he left it relatively unscathed.

"Wow, you are actually bending the knee?" Kristoff said, clearly surprised.

"It's the only option. My people would _die _before they let Arendelle take over. Corona would be a good option but they would benefit far more from Eldora." Hans explained.

"Even so, your people are _fiercely _loyal to your bloodline. With your brothers unthawed well…I won't lie there have been whispers of revenge." Flynn pointed out. "How can you placate them while giving in to Eldora? No offense, Marisol."

"None taken, in fact, I am curious of the answer myself." Marisol said as she raised an eyebrow. "How exactly do you plan to prevent the upcoming shitstorm?"

"By doing what Kristoff said." Hans said as he stood up and made his way to her. "I'm bending the knee." Hans said as he dropped to one knee and looked up at a stunned Marisol. "That is if I can manage to trick you into loving me one last time."

"That sneaky son of a bitch–" Flynn was cut off when he was nudged by Rapunzel who absolutely gushed at the scene before her. Merida barked out a loud laugh as she saw the stunned look on Marisol's face.

It became quite clear to Anna what had just happened. By 'giving up' his Kingdom to Marisol and proposing to her, if she were to accept, Hans would become King of a _far _more powerful nation that could easily rival Arendelle. For a second, Anna was livid and was going to stop Hans believing him to be trying to take advantage of Marisol. However, when she felt Kristoff squeeze her shoulder she stopped. Looking up she saw the blond man shake his head.

Confused, Anna looked back at Hans and Marisol and paused, her expression softening greatly as she saw the look on Hans' face. It wasn't the look he had given her when he tried to steal her kingdom. No, it was much more genuine and reminded Anna of how Kristoff looked at her.

"My Kingdom should be more than enough payment for my crimes and despite everything, my blood is still royal. Please, Marisol let's give the little one the family it deserves." Hans pleaded and Marisol's eyes glistened as her lips quirked up a bit.

"Hans I…" Marisol stopped suddenly, startling them as her face seemed to pale.

"Marisol?" Hans questioned before he heard something splash against the floor. Looking down, his face paled as well as a realization hit him.

"I need a healer." Marisol said urgently as one by one, the others began to realize what was happening. "The baby's coming!"

"Shit!

Kristoff cursed as Rapunzel rushed Marisol's aid. Merida rose from her chair and kicked the door open so that she could find some help while Hans turned to Anna.

"Quick! Go find your sister and Sora!" Hans said urgently. Though confused by the odd request, Anna and Kristoff left to find the missing Queen.

**-Arendelle: Shore-**

**BGM: Everything I Need-Skylar Grey**

**OR**

**BGM: Summer Paradise-Simple Plan **

Elsa sat on the shore and absentmindedly wiggled her toes in the sand as the low tied of the ocean rose up and covered the tops of her feet before receding. In front of her, Sora stood ankle deep in the water and gaze out at the setting sun with his hands folded behind his head. Off to the side, the Leviathan floated obediently as if waiting for its master to disembark on his next journey.

_***flashback***_

"_What did you do!?" Elsa questioned incredulously though she couldn't help but laugh a bit as she saw her name carved into the beach via a Gummi ship laser._

"_We're going on an adventure, Elsa! Who knows when we will be back? So, until then, we'll mark this as your beach, just to remind everyone that you will return and that you haven't forgotten about them!"_

"_That will be gone in a week."_

"_It's the thought that counts, Elsa!" Sora retorted and Elsa couldn't help but shake her head._

_***flashback: End***_

Glancing down, Elsa smiled slightly at the words she lazily wrote into the sand with her fingertips.

_Sora _

_Elsa._

Shaking her head, Elsa traced a heart around their names in the sand.

"_All's well that ends well, right?"_

"_**For this world at least. Remember, Sora, our journey has only just begun." **_Rage reminded as her form replaced his reflection on the water's surface. _**"Still? Not bad, Sora. I honestly expected us to die in this world."**_

"_Well you know me, always blowing away expectations." _Sora replied cheekily and Rage couldn't help but smirk.

"_**Yes, I do know you…but it sounds as if **_**you **_**know you as well."**_

"_That's right, it's not much but it's a start." _Sora thought before smiling a bit as he sensed Elsa approaching him. Rage giggled slightly before her image vanished and was replaced by his reflection. "Thank you, Elsa."

"Thank you? For what?" Elsa asked as she stepped next him and looked at him with a self-deprecating smile. "You're the one who came to my world and saved not just me but _everyone_."

"Maybe but before that, I came here as a husk." Sora explained. "All I knew about myself was my name and how to fight. You gave me back a piece of I am, you gave me substance. You protected a piece of my heart, a piece of who I am for years even as it destroyed you. I still don't remember much, but I remember you and that means more than you can imagine."

"No, I can imagine it quite well." Elsa said quietly. "I didn't lose all my memories like you, but I did lose _you _and you saw first-hand what that did to me. I destroyed so much, hurt so many just to try to fill the hole you left when you were _taken _from me."

"Elsa…"

"I need you, Sora." Elsa said as twin trails of tears slid down her cheeks. _"They _need you. Have you figured a way off of this world?"

"I have." Sora answered before he nodded toward the Leviathan. "The sea is a reflection of the sky. All words share the same sky, and they share the same sea as well, the doors are just harder to find but the Leviathan can sense them."

"I see, when will you depart?" Elsa questioned as Sora turned to face her fully.

"Soon." Sora answered before he frowned and grasped the sides of her face with both hands. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm torn between my generosity and my greed." Elsa answered. "I want to give you any and all resources you need to help you in your quest to save the others."

"But?"

"But I also fear that you will die like the other Keyblade wielders long before you reach your goal." Elsa answered honestly. "And if that fear is justified, I want nothing more than to keep you here with me. If we're going to die regardless, I at least want you to be with you when it happens."

"Hey, don't worry. I'll save them and be back before you know it. I promise!"

"You can't promise that!"

"But I'm going to anyway!" Sora said with a bright smile. "You know how stubborn I am, I'll find a way for everything to work out even if I have to make one up. I won't worry about the other Keyblade Wielders either. I don't remember much about them, but I do remember that I wasn't the best. There is no doubt in my mind that at least some of them are alright."

"Sora, you didn't see what I did!" Elsa protested. "After the others dealt with them, Pride took their keyblades and handed them out to us like trophies. She cursed them so that they couldn't distinguish if we were worthy to have them or not."

"You've seen a lot of darkness, Elsa." Sora said after a moment. "But don't let it blind you from the light. Don't let yourself be afraid to _hope. _We've gone through too much pain, too much suffering, to not get the happy ending we deserve. Tell me, Elsa, do you still have it? The Keyblade you were given?"

"Yes, why? Do you want it?" Elsa asked and Sora shook his head.

"If I really am the only one left, I want you to hold on to it. Whenever you feel like having hope again, you'll know what to do with it. Trust me." Sora instructed. "You'll make the right choice. I believe in you. Always." Elsa closed her eyes and winced as if his words caused her physical pain. Eventually, she opened her bright blue eyes and leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Sora's eyes widened in surprise before he closed his eyes as she did the same.

"Go." Elsa said after they broke apart.

"Elsa?"

"Go, because if you stay any longer, I won't let you leave." Elsa said and Sora's eyes widened slightly as he saw a bit of the former Queen of Greed in Elsa's expression. Chuckling, Sora hugged her tightly and kissed her on her cheek before he ran off toward the Leviathan to prepare for his next adventure.

"Don't worry, Elsa! I'll be back in a heart-beat with the others!" Sora promised before he flew up his ship. Elsa didn't respond as she watched the Leviathan leave the shore. Her shoulders just shook, her tears cascading freely down her face as she saw the ship sail off into the sunset before it finally disappeared from view.

**BGM: END**

_[I do remember that I wasn't the best]_

"_No, on the contrary, you were the greatest." Elsa thought to herself._

"Elsa! Damn! No, did we miss him!?" Anna complained as she and Kristoff ran to the shore.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa questioned when she saw their frantic states.

"Marisol's gone into labor!" Anna responded in Elsa's eyes widened in alarm before she quickly followed her sister back to the castle.

**-Later: Arendelle: Castle-**

When the others were allowed into Marisol's room by the midwife, they could see the Queen holding a baby boy in a blanket.

"Well I'll be, the lad got lucky. He only got a few of your features." Merida teased Hans who just rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "What's his name?'

"Taiyō." Marisol answered. "I asked Sora when we were training and he said it meant Sun. Shame he left before he could learn that he's a godfather." Marisol said sadly. "Still, he has to go save-well-everyone so it's no big deal. At least you are here, Elsa." Elsa blinked at that, confused for a moment until realization hit her quickly.

"Wait, me? You want _me _to be his godmother?" Elsa asked incredulously. "But–"

"But nothing." Marisol interrupted. "I wouldn't be the Queen I am today without you. If we are ever going to move past this drama we have to forgive."

"Not to mention, having an innocent life dependent on you might help prevent you from going off the deep end again."

"Hans!"

"What? Honey, you know it's true." Hans said as Elsa stepped back and quickly rushed out of the room. Immediately, everyone glowered at him and he raised his hands defensively. Soon, Elsa returned holding the Flame Liberator keyblade in her hands.

"Sora gave this to me and I'm giving it to you for when the baby is older." Elsa said as the baby looked up at Elsa and smiled, reaching out for her with his tiny hands. As if moving on instinct, Marisol raised her son up a bit and his hand touched the hilt of the weapon which shone brightly before it vanished in a flash of light. "Your son will be strong and a great king one day, Mari." Elsa said with a smile before she bowed. "Thank you for trusting me to be his godmother. May I?" Elsa asked and Marisol nodded with a smile as she let the blonde hold Taiyō.

Everyone felt their hearts warm at the sight. The baby giggled as he played with Elsa's braid and they all looked at Elsa who looked happier and healthier than she had in…well…ever. After a moment, Marisol softened her expression and turned to Hans.

"Hans, to answer your earlier question, I will." Marisol said before she glanced at Anna. "Though I may need your help fudging the dates, don't need my people claiming Taiyō is a bastard."

"No problem, we have enough 'witnesses' to take care of that." Anna said as the others grinned.

**-That night: Elsa's chambers-**

As she lay flat on her bed, she closed her eyes as she wept once more. However, this time they weren't tears of sadness but rather…joy.

"Sora…thank you." Elsa whispered as she felt her heart swell with happiness.

**-With Sora-**

**[+1 Heart Echo (Elsa): Obtained!]**

"_**Whoa! What the hell?"**_

"Rage? What's wrong!?"

"_**I…I don't know! Quick! Meditate!"**_ Sora blinked before doing what he was told. Sora sat down and quickly closed his eyes.

**-Dive to the Heart-**

When Sora opened his eyes, found himself next to Rage and both looked forward to see a bright blue door covered in ice floating in front of them.

"_**Do you feel that?" **_Rage asked and Sora couldn't help but nod. The door was clearly holding back a massive power. That could still be felt by both of them.

"Should we open it?"

"_**Hell no! At least not until we're somewhere safer than the middle of the ocean!"**_

"Good point. Wait, hold on we made it!"

**-Leviathan-**

"_**We made it? What do you mean we made it?"**_

"I mean we made it to the keyhole!" Sora said before he ran to the front of the ship and aimed his Kingdom Key out into the ocean. Soon, he released a beam of light as a keyhole formed in the middle of the sea. The water spun rapidly around it, creating a sphere of water in which they could see flashes of the next world. "Leviathan full speed ahead!"

_["Yes Captain."]_

Sora cheered as the ship raced toward the portal. He had no idea where he was going next but he did know that wherever he ended up, there would be a Queen of Twilight. And wherever there was a Queen of Twilight, there was a friend that needed his help!

**-Meanwhile: ?-**

In a realm of white, six black mirrors floated. Soon each mirror shone brightly before six golden figures were projected from them.

"_**Oh dear."**_ Pride murmured as she saw a seventh, shattered mirror. _**"It seems we've lost Greed."**_

"_**I told you she was too weak to uphold our ideals for justice." **_Envy said coldly.

"_**What will we do?" **_Sloth questioned. _**"Her world has been locked away."**_

"_**No doubt by that Keyblade master that infiltrated it." **_Pride mused which immediately put the others on alert.

"_**What!? There were another one of those idiots running around!?" **_Wrath asked incredulously.

"_**And you didn't inform us?"**_ Gluttony questioned coldly.

"_**It was of no consequence, after all, they have nothing on my power." **_Pride said dismissively._** "Do not worry about him or the loss of Greed, I will have her replacement ready soon." **_

"_**Replacement? Oh~ Nothing like a contingency plan, as expected of Pride." **_Lust said teasingly. _**"Though now I can't help but wonder, do you have replacements for all of us ready?"**_

"_**For all of us? Not at all, my dear. As Envy said, Greed was weak and though I tried to help her I knew better."**_ Pride explained. _**"Now go focus on your armies and be on alert, even if he only managed to defeat Greed, he still poses a threat to the rest of you. Understood?**_

"_**Yes." **_The others chorused.

"_**Good now dismissed." **_Pride said before the others all vanished until only, she was left. _**"Replacements for all of us? How foolish. No one can defeat me. Even if the rest of them fall, I will still be prepared to destroy Kingdom Hearts."**_

And with that Pride vanished.

**To be continued…**

**Next Episode: Episode 2: Madelyn Pryor (Envy) (Large Chapter)**

**REVIEWS:**

**Inistrad: That's fine but that versions not going to be updated anytime soon. Thanks for the review!**

**Dracaris5470: No can do! Thanks for the review!**

**Nevermorne: Hey that's your opinion just note that this had like 2 chapters which are objectively better than the first 2 chapters of the original version in almost every way.**

**Gundam Kaiser: Children's book stumbled across them by accident while reading to my niece and figured hey, why not use this lol.**

**Rmphd: Wrote this to be a more straight forward and less convoluted version than the original which was quickly reaching canon Kingdom Hearts levels of wtf is happening right now.**

**EtherealVulpine: Probably won't happen anytime in the near future. Thanks for the review!**

**Doubledamn: Mainly because for a lot of people this will be the first and only version they will read. People who read the OG version will have a slight advantage with knowledge but I don't want to ruin the experience for the new readers. And to answer your question? Quite a few people thought I came up with them lol which is why I needed to mention that I didn't at the start of this chapter. Yeah simba is badass and I definitely prefer the KH3 version of summons.**

**As for why he didn't have a "do I know that moment" remember Sora at that point was basically a blank slate. He didn't know it and didn't question it. Rage definitely wouldn't tell him as he needed to focus on Elsa and not his past. Now that he has some memories back, he can start thinking a bit more critically about things.**

**Woodxvii: Which is why I chose the rewrite; it was getting to the point where I blatantly didn't like writing the story and that is not a good thing in the slightest. Kingdom Hearts is complicated enough as it is, this version is going to be clear and a bit more straightforward.**

**Edboy4926: FFXV is going to be an interesting take on the universe once Sora reaches that point. This is stand alone so you don't need a summary of the other story. All you need to know is this:**

**Post KH3 Sora got revived again, went on an unknown adventure with 9 other allies, got betrayed by one and now the multiverse is in danger of being destroyed.**

**The story itself will fill in the blanks as it progresses.**

**ShadowBloodedge9396: Its fine I can see why it could be a bit confusing. Fair enough, if I ever get interested in writing the original again, I might do something with it but honestly? I'm tired of it. If I can do the same adventure in a cleaner way with less words, I'm going to do it because most of the OG version was just clutter.**

**Kaged200: Glad you liked it!**

**Zhered: Glad you liked it, same reason I decided to rewrite it. The story will have its own twists and turns but it'll be easier to get from point A to point B in this fic.**

**Swagwell: Fair enough but I'd rather leave it on a cliffhanger and starting fresh than picking at it sporadically for like years. Not sure when this story will end but it will end before the other version. The Ahsoka arc in this story will be satisfying to read as well if not more so than what I had planned for the other version.**

**Vanitas50 or Shadow25: You've seen the traitor, its not an OC or anything so rest assured they will be someone firmly established in the KH lore. The gender wasn't stated either.**

**LyokoDragon15: Long live Captain Sora! Thanks for the review!**

**Eldiar: Exactly this will be a cleaner take on the original with more sea-faring adventures lol The legend of Captain Sora will live on.**

**FateBurn: Thanks!**

**Hashirama 1710: lol same and yeah Olaf was sad to write but it served to show just how far Elsa was gone.**

**HavcOLyte: Ah I get this question every now and then. The way I do it is basically I hear a song that I like, picture an AMV or something in my head that best showcases how I want the scene to go and the feelings. Then I write it to the best of my ability. Even in my original book, each chapter can be traced back to a song I was listening to ass I wrote. Thanks for the review!**

**The Wolf Paladin: Oh yeah shit has gone south. Episode Elsa was just the beginning, shit gets worse and harder for Sora as the true nature of the new adventure is revealed the more, he progresses. Also, I think you gave me an idea for an omake next update cause we all have to pay respect to Dante's famous line lmao.**

**OmniUnorthodox: Right now? No. I just got too many things to write between Presence, Sora: RE, Knights of Rose, Trinity, and Spider-Network (Though Network is the easiest to write by far). If I want to progress these stories in any meaningful way, Sora is going to have to take a backseat for a while. My problem was that it was too hard to write with how complex everything became so I'm making it a bit simpler b y removing the unnecessary bits.**

**Darkerdeepdown: Shush, I don't need him trying to unionize. Lol thanks for the review!**

**Valrew165: Its…taking a break. Whether it's cancelled or not remains to be seen. Like I said they share an ending and core plot. So, if this goes exceptionally well that really won't be a need to write the same story twice.**

**Thanks for the feedback everyone!**

**Read and review!**

**And as always…**

…**stay classy!  
**

**~RebukeX7**


End file.
